Lucy Bares It All For Fairy Tail
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: Update: 12/31 What could be worse for a girl who's self conscious of her body than having it thrown in her face at every opportunity? On a job with Natsu and Yukino Lucy just wants the embarrassing moments to end! Little does she know that completing their job will require quite a bit more exposure than she is comfortable with.
1. Lucy Bares It All

**A/N: WOOOOOOOW! It has been a VERY long time since my last Fairy Tail story, or update or anything to do with the series, but here it is! Coming from the mind behind _'Fairy Tail Booty'_ as well as myself of course, is this story in a similar vein. Really, I am over the top happy with how this turned out even if I went way over my goal, but I don't think anyone minds! If you thought Natsu's mission with Erza turned out great for the lucky dragon slayer then prepare to have your jaws dropped on his mission with Fairy Tail's unluckiest lucky girl! Enjoy!**

 **Distant Jungle, Post GMG:**

"Woooooooow, so this is the temple, huh?..." Natsu's voice could be heard throughout the jungle as he looked up at the ancient structure standing before them. It had been one hell of a long trek getting through the brush to make it here, and with that a great many fun events as well. "...Finally! At least now Lucy can stop complaining all the time..." The man still looking straight ahead as he made his off hand comment, he didn't see the blonde's strong little leg coming until he was was already half way into the front entrance way. "...EEEEAAAHHHH-OOHMPH!" Smashing into the side of the doorway mere moments after Lucy's Lucy Kick made its connection with his ass, the other two fairies with him made their way up to the temple.

The team that had taken this job was a strange one, not only because of the person who hadn't come along, but also the one that came instead. Natsu Dragneel was there, why wouldn't he be given the team's name, but then in stead of his trusty cat, Happy by his side, there was Yukino Aguria, a visiting celestial mage from Saber Tooth. Given the fact that Lisanna had offered to take the smart talking cat along on a fluff job of her own in the meanwhile, there was no question the little puff ball was still happy.

Then as for Yukino, it hadn't been too long since the events of the disastrous grand magic games, and with Saber Tooth's utter humiliation at the hands of Fairy Tail, the gang had decided to turn over a new leaf. How would they do that? By send their members along with other guild teams on jobs to see how _real_ guilds treated their members, and given everything that had happened in the end, Yukino knew exactly who she wanted to tag along with…

"Hey! I do NOT complain a lot!..." Lucy Heartfilia screamed after the flying boy as she sent him careening into the ancient building, the girl's foot coming back down to the ground with a stomp, the action causing her huge thirty two G cup breasts to give a sudden bounce in her vest. "...Besides! A girl has a right to panic when she wakes up with mice in her shirt!..." Shaking her fist after her fallen comrade, she really was something else. Yukino's brown eyes watching her every movement with a giggle, she loved being around the blonde. Deciding to put on her 'classic' look as she called it, Lucy was wearing her white and blue vest and blue skirt, her hair done up in a single side pony tail, although from at least one girl's perspective that may not have been a good idea.

Holding one small hand to her mouth the more she tried to keep her laughter in, it was now Yukino who found her friend looking back at her wondering why on Earthland she was laughing, "Heheh...sorry, Lucy...but you must admit your choice of outfit doesn't help much..." Still smiling, the silvery haired girl tried not to sound too chastising, which she wasn't, Lucy didn't exactly have a reputation for wearing the most sturdy of clothes, and while most of them were quite revealing, none ever crossed the line between fashionable and, slutty. "...I mean...maybe if you pulled the zipper up the rest of the way, perhaps they wouldn't crawl in..."

Spinning her head around so fast in anger that now not just Natsu, but even her new friend Yukino was making fun of her attire, the buxom blonde was halfway through sucking in breath to fire back when she heard the girl's recommendation. "...Oh...well...eheheheh..." All that fury and anger dispersing into a steam of embarrassment in an instant, rather than yelling back at her friend, Lucy was just standing there, blushing. "...About that, Yukino..."

The most popular celestial mage in Fiore gently reaching down, the girl grasped the front of her vest's zipper between her fingers…and Yukino watched her pull...and pull...and _pull._ Each attempt at getting the zipper to rise further than halfway up her admittedly well-endowed chest resulted in nothing, but a delightful show of sending the girl's large melons bouncing and jiggling around in her top, "...I kinda...can't close it..." Lucy sighed, closing her eyes in part from shame, but mostly a great deal of embarrassment because of just how 'out there' her body tended to end up.

Staring at the entertaining spectacle before her, Yukino could only giggle some more, now both of her hands cupping her petite lips while she watched, her brown eyes locked on Lucy Heartfilia's huge boobies wobbling around in the opening of her vest, if anything after her attempts to zip up, the blonde was showing even more cleavage than before! "...Ooohhh...wow...Lucy I had no idea..." A few pieces of silvery hair falling across her eyes as she leaned forward a bit to get a better look at her fellow celestial's sorry, read as wonderful, state, her hands slowly leaving her mouth, "...So Miss. Cana was right...they _are_ still growing..."

The Saber Tooth girl's words practically floating in the air like an eel up and down towards the blonde wizard, the pair of girls just watched them go up before swooping back down into the deep valley of Lucy's cleavage, the word _BIG_ flowing up into the air afterward. Her eyes popping wide open under her curtain of blonde hair, Lucy just about squeaked, "...Please don't mention her..." The Heartfilia lady's face instantly shrinking at the mere mention of her drunk, but also extremely handsy guild mate, especially when it came to getting up close and personal, somehow it seemed like the older girl could _sense_ whenever Lucy was naked, "...Between her and Natsu I'm starting to wish I didn't even have boobs..." It would be a crime against humanity to see the blonde's pair disappear, but not an entirely incomprehensible one. Every chance the drunky got, Cana would grope, squeeze, fondle, molest, harass, and otherwise run her hands _all over_ Lucy Heartfilia's pale set of fun bags, the older girl taking full advantage of whenever the guild girls would bath together to tease her blonde friend about just how big… and, as she made a point of demonstrating, _soft_ the girl's over sized knockers were...not only that…

"Oh!...Lucy don't feel bad, I am certain if Cana were here she'd..." Yukino suddenly stopped, her eyes lighting up at the gold haired girl's sad remark, she didn't miss the mention of Natsu's name with Cana's tendency to grope. Her blue rose bobbing in her hair as she turned to the dragon slayer currently peeling himself off of the front wall of the temple behind her, she only had congratulations for the lucky man, "...Natsu, I had no idea you and Lucy were at that stage!..." She said with a smile about as wide as her mouth could supply, the girl not yet noticing the wide eyed look she was getting from the blonde, "...About how long had you two been dating before she let you handle her breasts?..."

The most innocent and curious look plastered across her cute little face as she asked the question, Yukino didn't even bother turning to her friend when she said that, because of course if she had she would have seen the look of pure humiliation etched into it. Then again though it didn't seem like it would matter anyway as she mentioned a rather interesting point of conversation between the guilds, "...You are really a lucky man, I have heard no end of talk from your guild mates, and mine about wanting to get a look at just what she looks like topless-"

A pale hand complete with a pink Fairy Tail guild mark clasping tightly over the celestial's mouth to stop her from saying any more, it didn't matter, the damage was already done. Dust and debris from his guild mate's 'love tap' into the side of a building falling down around him as he stood up, Natsu, if possible, was even more oblivious to his friend's bright red blush than Yukino was, "...Yeah, I've felt her boobs a few times..." the dragon slayer of fire admitted about as casually as if he were asked if he had seen a tree before, the action only turning the girls' faces even redder when they looked at him, "...But that's only because Lucy keeps running around naked and jumping on me..."

The blonde staring at her close partner and best friend with a look of utter grim death, Yukino slowly turned just her little head around, and around until it was facing her fellow celestial wizard, "...Oh...so the rumors were true...Natsu DID see you naked after the dragon threw you..." Lucy's cheeks somehow turning even darker as she recalled being stripped completely nude in the middle of no where that night before almost being eaten, at least what Yukino said next were pretty relaxing, "...None of us could see because of how dark it was, Arcadios was protecting the princess from too far away as well to see more than an outline..." So at least no guys saw her naked...that was a start...just Mirajane, Wendy who were next to her...and of course...the person she was trapped...in a bell with…

A certain guy who many thought she liked- "Okay! I think that is enough of that talk for one day!..." Lucy commanded holding one hand out towards the bell boy in a silencing motion and the other staying firmly clamped over her female friend's mouth, "...Can we just, you know, complete the job?… I'm suddenly feeling like I need to put on a sweater or something..." Blonde bangs flying over her closed brown eyes while she stood there, legs akimbo and arms out, the poor girl was just gritting her teeth together to keep from screaming any more when suddenly she heard a male voice next to her.

"Hey, Lucy..." Natsu's voice close to her now, much closer than where he belonged embedded in the front of the temple. The blonde dropping her hand from her fellow girl's mouth as all she saw in front of her was him, the boy with his right hand up before him, pointing straight at her, "...I think there are some bugs in your vest again..." The boy said with a hint of concern, half as much for his well being given what happened last time, but still he cared. Yukino looking around over the blonde's shoulder to see what he meant, a light dusting of pink was soon covering her cheeks when she saw just what their male friend was pointing at.

Lucy's eyes following the direction of his finger down as well, her face filled right up just as red as before when it became apparent her Fiore famous melons were the focus...again, "...There's only two of them, but they look pretty sharp...do you want me to get them out-" _WHAM!_ One arm stretching across her poor accosted chest, with that one punch Natsu was back in the wall, well the one next to it, the doorway now having matching impressions of what happened when you reminded Lucy of just how much her body liked to attract attention.

His banged up frame slowly slumping back down to the ground again, Yukino let out a small series of giggles while the blonde slouched down again; her energy was already failing her and they had only just arrived at the site of their job. "...Even when the job's as easy as taking a gem they get in the way..." Her silky strands of golden hair falling across her eyes while the other celestial mage kept on giggling behind her, and Natsu slowly dragged himself out of the rock, Lucy had only one question she'd ask her mother if she got the chance, "...Why did they have to be so big?..."

 **Inside the Temple:**

The group having taken off their shoes and socks when they entered the temple out of respect, very quickly about fifteen minutes had passed since they walked in the front entrance as well as Lucy's last embarrassing memory, or ten if you didn't count the arrow that just barely missed doubling the cleavage window of the blonde's outfit, and instead took Yukino's robe. Just another adventure for Team Natsu that was for sure...at least things hadn't gotten bad...not like they'd swapped bodies, or lost anything really important to their dignity...or set on fire… Nope, nothing bad had happened at all...until… "...Is that... _seriously_ the only way through?..." Lucy said with more than a hint of worry in her voice as she stared up at the next obstacle in their way, a hole in the wall ahead.

It was barely big enough for a person to squeeze through, maybe someone small like Levy could, but it would be hell for a guy or… Moving up to the hole it was about hour feet up on the wall, and indeed a pretty tight fit, "Hmmm...I think we can get through it..." Yukino said, the silvery haired girl measuring with her hands about how much room there was to maneuver, she then walked back over to Natsu.

"...Yes, I think you could probably squeeze through once your shoulders fit through...thankfully you're more wide than thick..." Brushing some hair aside and away from her eyes, the girl then did the same thing again, measuring the opening and comparing it with herself, "...And I should get through as well..." She said with a smile, that was a relief, Natsu would get through with some effort and so would she, even if it was tighter than is comfortable.

The petite tiger making her way back to the hole, with one final measurement with her hands she smiled as she stood in front of Lucy. "...Now, it'll just be you, Lucy. Don't worry I'm sure that...that..." The girl moving her hands around the blonde in the space that was the hole within moments of seeing if the blonde would fit she ran into a problem, the very same 'problem' that had saved the Heartfilia girl the last time she nearly hit her nose on a door. _Boing! Boing-Boing!_ "...Oh my..." Letting out a small gasp of surprise, Yukino felt like she was blushing for her friend as much as she was, the girl's small hands moving around the older celestial, instantly either side of her hands were squishing into Lucy's huge breasts, "...I knew since mine are rather large it would be a tight fit, but...Lucy are yours really that much bigger?..." She asked, much to the older girl's utter embarrassment.

Her jaw dropping a little while she continuously moved her hands back and forth around the slightly taller girl, she really was in shock, "...I had no idea...no wonder all the guys talk about these so much...they're enormous, Lucy..." Natsu leaning over between the pair of girls, his eyes where all girls _knew_ they'd be with such an amazing girl on girl scene unfolding, he just watched Yukino push the blonde's left boob up against her chest with one hand while the other moved around her back, the pair shifting around until it was Lucy's right globe bubbling up against the other as her friend unintentionally reconfigured her already deep cleavage, "...I can see why Lady Minerva was..."

While the little tiger went on about something that really should have made the fairy girl beam with pride, Lucy, on the other hand, just stood there, her arms rigid against her sides, her fists shaking they were clenched so tightly shut, and her teeth gritting together, "...Then the bet Sting and Rogue had about them being rea- never mind..." While the whole time Yukino kept trying to move her hands around her only to try reversing the other way whenever her hand basically mashed one of Lucy's world class fun bags around just to let it bounce back down again, "...Heheh, anyway it looks like it's going to be tough fitting through…" The girl looking over at Natsu now, the boy hovering over them watching what was basically Yukino batting Lucy's bigger melons around with her hands, she had an idea, "...Natsu, do you think you can help Lucy fi-"

The blonde slowly reaching up, she cut her friend of mid-sentence as she gently grabbed her, her eyes hidden from view while she moved herself away from the pair, Lucy letting out a deep sigh at the same time, "...No...that's okay...Yukino...just...just..." Half her face hidden beneath her hair the girl didn't think she could find words to describe how much pure embarrassment she was feeling right now.

As if she _needed_ to be reminded, never mind so often, about how big her breasts were...Yukino's were pretty damn big, but then for that girl to act like compared to her own she was flat… "...Let's let Natsu go first...then he'll pull us through...k?..." The pair around her nodding in agreement before the sole male of the group made his way up to the hole, Lucy sighed, the sudden movement of her large chest heaving up and down making her fellow girl giggle, _'Seriously...Why is everyone so interested in_ _MY_ _b_ _oob_ _s?...'_

The girls standing back while the sole male member of their group got to work, Natsu wasted no time in cramming himself up into the hole in the wall. His hard body quickly getting stuck at his chest though, it didn't take long until he had to back out again. "Ergh! Yukino, it's too tight!..." He said rubbing his spiky pink hair back and forth, already rather annoyed at this taking more than two seconds to accomplish, "...Are you sure it is actually big enough? I mean if I can't fit in here how the hell do you expect Lu-"

The blonde in question shooting her best friend a death glare worthy of Erza herself, he simply leaned back with a wide smirk spread across his face, snickering at the joke in his head rather than risking finishing it out loud. "...That's enough, Natsu...Now, how about you try again?..." Yukino stepping between the two as she spoke, as much as she knew at least one of them was about to interrupt her, she had a way of fixing that, "... _After_ you take off some of those bulky clothes you're wearing..." Lucy's jaw dropping to the ground behind her, the petite tiger didn't miss the light dusting of pink gracing her friend's cheeks at the suggestion Natsu strip in front of them.

...And by the looks of things Natsu didn't mind either, "...Hey! Yeah, that's a great idea, Yukino!..." The fire dragon slayer wasting no time in following the girl's instructions, in seconds there was a pile of clothes laid out in front of them, a vest, a scarf...some pants… Although considering that last item the girls were having a hard time telling if they were let down or relieved that the man hadn't gone full commando that day...unlike someone else… "...Heh! I didn't realize just how much stuff I wear; maybe Gray actually has a brain!..." Yukino rolling her eyes at the boy's shot at his rival, Lucy meanwhile was enjoying what she was seeing.

Stripping down to his orange and red flame boxer shorts, Natsu wasn't leaving much to the imagination, the wizard's hard rippling abs on full display as he unintentionally flexed off his vest, those strong, wide pecs of his glistening slightly in the damp air of the jungle temple. Really as much as Lucy hated losing her clothes it was nice... _really_ nice seeing it happen to a guy… "...There! Now I'll definitely fit!..."

Stepping over towards the opening again, he flashed a cocky smile back at his friends, "...Don't worry, Lucy! I'll prove you can fit too!..." Not noticing just why the blonde didn't fire back at him for that remark as he climbed forward into the hole, Natsu certainly got a hell of a lot further than he had the first time, and that was without the Lucy kick he had coming, but as he crawled forward through the gap, it became abundantly clear that losing a few clothes just weren't going to do it. "...AH CRAP!"

Watching with deadpan expressions while Natsu kicked around slightly off the ground in front of them, Lucy and Yukino could only look at each other, "...Well there goes _that_ idea..." the blonde celestial groaned out loud, her brown eyes staying on the helpless male before her, his feet flailing around like Gray's were the day Juvia buried him upside down in the sand...only Natsu still had his underwear on at least, "...I guess we need to pull him back out, huh?..." Her gaze turning to Yukino though, the petite cutie was no longer standing there, but rather she was standing right behind the dragon slayer...with a very sneaky expression.

"Hey...Lucy..." Looking back her friend's way, Yukino had quite a different look in her eyes than she had only a few moments ago, rather it was a lot like something she'd expect to see from Cana than her, "...I think...instead...we should...you know... _push_ him through..." Brushing some silvery strands of hair out of her eyes, with Lucy watching her, without any hesitation Yukino pushed both of her spread out hands onto Natsu's boxer clad bum. The younger celestial wizard turning to her blonde friend to see what she thought of the idea, she got her answer when a sharp squeak came from Natsu as Lucy too pressed her hands hard up against his defenseless bottom!

Thankfully for them, he really was stuck. The girls blushing bright pink as they knew exactly what they were doing at this point, they were going to help him, but at the same time why not enjoy a little fun of their own? Especially for Lucy, after the mice ending up squirming around in her cleavage, Natsu's laughter when her vest got soaking wet...then that rather _unfortunate_ incident involving the boy, her skirt, and a lot of wind...it felt good... _really_ good getting some pleasure at his expense instead.

Each of them running their hands all over Natsu's firm bum, pushing and shoving his hard contoured flesh around underneath the fabric of his boxers, feeling his skin move and slip beneath their grasp, they weren't letting his chance slip by easily, "...Don't worry, Natsu! We'll get you through there in a jiffy!…" Lucy called out to him with a little too much enthusiasm in her voice for a mere rescue, the blonde having to blow some hair out of her face as she kept trying to find purchase on his tight little behind, before long the Heartfilia girl had a hand cupping each of his firm cheeks, pushing them up like Cana did to hers in the bath more than trying to force him through.

At the same time though Yukino wasn't doing much better, that cute blue rose in her hair bobbing around with her efforts, it was almost as if she were fighting the blonde for the prime space on their guy friend's ass. "...Geez, Natsu! Maybe you should go...work out more after this!..." She shouted through what little gap there was, smiling as she saw Lucy giggling along with her. They heard back some sort of muffled reply, but couldn't tell if he was telling them to not be so rough or as they wanted to hear, 'press harder'...they did the latter.

Both of the girls catching a nice hindquarter of dragon in their hands, they just happened to squeeze together at just the wrong, or right moment. Natsu being forced forward just enough, the man was able to finally haul the last of him through the hole, much to the chagrin of his 'rescuers'. "Ah! Thanks, you guys!..." He said standing back up again now that he was on the other side, his waist being all they could see of him due to the other side being elevated, "...Now come on, if you can push me through I'll have you guys in here in no time!..." The boy's boxer clad groin moving back and forth as he spoke, they missed the cheesy grin spread across his face, their pink tinted cheeks still burning from the fun they'd had without his knowing.

The grab happy girls turning to each other, they nodded, Yukino walking forward to the hole, her small head easily poking through it. "Oh...it really isn't very deep...maybe six inches at most..." Looking around the next room Natsu was in it looked a lot like the last one they came from. The girl climbing up through the opening, her little platinum covered head came through, the dragon slayer on the other side taking her hand as her shoulders fit as well. Things were going well, although the only difference thus far between them was while Natsu's bare, flat chest went in without issue, as Yukino's thirty two F cups were far from 'flat'. The girl's large bust causing her to scrape lightly on the bottom of the hole, a few threads from her tube top tearing loose in the action, once again though, the opening claimed another victim.

"Okay...this really isn't as hard as I thou-" Pausing that train of thought, Yukino looked down where her waist had somehow gotten caught in the hole as had Natsu's."Uhhh...I guess I spoke too soon..." Closing her eyes with a small sigh, before she knew it Yukino felt her other hand being lifted up in front of her, Natsu wasting no time in trying to haul her the rest of the way through before she got caught up, "...Ah! That's it, Natsu! Keep pulling!..." She smiled, happy that she could already feel herself budging again. Turning her head back to try and call down to Lucy as well, she could already feel the blonde's hands pressing up against her thin skirt.

At least for Yukino she didn't have to worry about some perverted girls trying to cop a feel while she was trapped in a hole...but at the same time though there were other problems that came with certain...perspectives… Her mentor doing her best to force her friend up through the opening in the wall, all it took was bad glance for the blonde to feel her cheeks light up. Lucy's brown eyes accidentally seeing up the tiger's skirt as she pushed her through, even she was in shock by how thin the mint colored dental floss thong Yukino had on was.

"Ehh!?..." The blonde freaking out at the rather risque sight she had seen, she fell back, and so did Yukino, her tube top catching even more on the rocks it pulled down slightly, forcing the girl's F cup breasts to bubble up in the top of her tube top, her overflowing cleavage jiggling around right in Natsu's face! "...Wait...Lucy! Why did you?..." Silvery hairs flowing across her eyes as she first looked behind her to see why Lucy had let go of her, in an instant she was facing forward again, the eyes popping out of Natsu's face causing her to look straight down and see just what it was he was staring at. A bright red blush spreading across her cheeks all she could do was sigh, "...Ehhh...I knew that was going to happen..."

The girl closing her eyes in embarrassment she was just about to ask Natsu to let go so she could fix her top when suddenly she felt a renewed push from behind her! "...Don't worry, Yukino! I'm not leaving you stuck there!..." The petite tiger's eyes popping open as before she knew it an inordinate amount of strength was pressing up against her bum, she let go of Natsu's hands right when she at last popped free of the hole! Yukino's face transforming from a surprised one to that of pure joy, in that moment, as she passed through the hole and flew past Natsu's hands… _Boing!_ She felt one of them…

' _AHHH! It's like Rogue all over again!..."_ Little pixie cheeks burning bright red as she looked down, all she could see was one tanned muscular arm straight down underneath her, her brown eyes following it down to her chest, it didn't take long to see where it was. _Boing! Boing!_ The familiar sensation of a foreign hand giving her ripe breast a couple squeezes rushing through her mind, in that moment when she'd gotten free Natsu's hand had accidentally been lodged down the front of Yukino's tube top! His rough calloused hand easily cupping the front of one soft globe in it's palm, her dainty pink nipple sending shockwaves up her body when it rubbed against his skin. "KIYAAAHHH!"

The pair of wizards falling down onto the ground in the second room, Yukino on the floor as she struggled to put her boobs back in her top securely...while Natsu held the bright pink hand print across his cheek. Each of them blushing from what had just happened, even though she slapped him out of instinct Yukino knew she couldn't exactly complain about an accident at this point… "Uhhh...ah...Yes! I'm in!..." Standing up again with her smile back in place, the tiger peered through the opening at the blonde, her friend the only one left to get through, "...Okay, Lucy! It's just you now! You can do it!..." She called to her, slowly regaining her demeanor, not at all realizing how much her top had begun to tear.

Watching as the Heartfilia girl took a few steps up to the hole, despite seeing that one top heavy girl and a ripped man had gotten through, Lucy wasn't that enthusiastic about this. "...Hmmm..." The girl's eyebrow's furrowing as she looked it over, it wasn't hard to tell what was on her mind, time and time again on these sorts of missions somehow of all people _she_ always managed to be the one half naked at the end of it...and the fact that Natsu was already there didn't bode well for her underwear either. "...I'm not really sure about this..." She sighed, that same less than optimistic look plastered on her face as she climbed forward, the blonde getting a few inches through, her shoulders jutting past the wall on the other side when… _Bo-Boing!_

"...Ugh...why do they _always_ get in the way?..." The girl groaned, a solemn look spreading over her face as she closed her eyes in defeat. Even in her blue and white vest, those two huge globes of fairy girl fat everyone back at the guild couldn't fantasize enough about were bubbling up in the middle of the opening. Lucy opening her eyes just enough to shoot a small scowl down at the fruits of her own development, while the trouble finding bras and the looks on the street were annoying enough _this…_ her boobs getting in the way on jobs took the cake by far...and that was without the annoying comments coming from her best friends…

Sensing someone squatting down in front of her, Lucy swished some blonde hair aside to look, the sight of Yukino down on her haunches staring down at her meeting her gaze, "...Wow...you really _did_ get stuck there..." The petite tiger, despite how close friends she was with the blonde now, still managed to irritate her friend when Lucy noticed she wasn't looking at her as much as she was looking at her girls… "...I don't mean to be rude, but how did they grow so big, Lucy?..." Yukino asked while the man behind her started laughing.

The older celestial turning her gaze up at her girlfriend now, she just waved it off, "...Uhhh, don't answer that...heheh...Ummm...how about you try again?..." She said this time, but while that at least was better than the last thing she'd said, as Lucy tried backed out and tried to force her way through again...it didn't work out either, a familiar bouncing sound echoing through the halls as Yukino was once again made to feel a little less self conscious about how much cleavage she was baring at the moment.

"Agh! Am I _SERIOUSLY_ going to be the only one that can't fit!?..." Lucy stepped back, holding her hands on either side of her head, the girl grimacing at how rage inducing this all was, "...Even Natsu fit in and he's built like a truck!..." The well-endowed blonde marching around from one side of the first room to the other, the other two just watched her, Yukino with a fare amount of sympathy given how much trouble she'd had getting through because of her figure, while Natsu on the other hand couldn't help thinking of something from earlier...

An idea that was going to bite the blonde in the butt more than he ever imagined, "Hey, Luce!..." the dragon slayer calling out to the girl who was essentially his room mate despite her repeated requests for him to get out of her house, she quickly turned to face him, not knowing yet just how much she would wish she hadn't, "...If you can't fit right now, how about you take your clothes off?..." The rooms both going silent, Natsu just stayed there, a proud smile spread across his face at the 'good' idea he'd gotten from Yukino, said girl merely pursing a hand to her lips, while Lucy…

She didn't take it so well, "WHAT!? Natsu! I am NOT stripping for you!..." The Heartfilia girl yelled almost breaking the sound barrier at him, her fists flailing around at the same time she launched her tirade at him, "...Do you have any idea what you're asking? You can't just tell a girl to undress for you...I..." Slowing down to a halt as she turned her attention to Yukino, as much as she hated the idea, as it once again confirmed what usually happened to her...the look on her friend's face told her everything about what she thought about it.

"...But...but I can't..." A curtain of blonde hair falling across her eyes, Lucy's cheeks were soon burning a bright shade of red as she hugged her arms against her chest, her large bosom bouncing up in her vest, the sheer amount that her jugs jiggled around beneath the fabric telling more about the blonde's clothing, or lack thereof, than she would have ever admitted. See with everything that had happened to her so far through the trip through the jungle, as bad as everything was, it was when Natsu accidentally walked in on the girls bathing that was the worst. Not only had he gotten one hell of a view of Lucy's thicc ass, but in all the confusion a certain... _important_ piece of the fairy girl's clothes had gotten lost...leaving her without a...

"...Hold on, Lucy...it won't be that bad...I mean...it's not like you..." Yukino arching one eyebrow as she pondered why the other girl got so quiet all of a sudden, all it took for her was one glance at the knowing look of pride on the dragon slayer's face to realize just why Lucy was so apprehensive, "...Ooohhh...so _that's_ why you've been bouncing around so much..." The young celestial taking another look Natsu's way, the smile on his face left no doubt, the jiggling, the two little points in the front of her vest...that deep red blush…

That one item the only one of it she had brought with her on this job, for a girl of the Heartfilia bloodline it was as valuable to her as armor was to a knight, "...Lucy...you're not wearing a bra...are you?..." A couple slow small nods coming from her best friend, if the dragon slayer wasn't already giggling she would be, but as he was, Yukino knew she had to put on a brave face for her buddy, "...Uhhh...that's...don't worry, Lucy...we'll...we'll just have to close our eyes when we pull you through...okay?..." She said weakly, trying to smile, although if she was honest the younger girl was wondering how on Earthland Lucy WAS always ending up in this kind of situation too.

A few seconds passing, her fairy friend finally looked up at her, a little more steady than she was before, Yukino then glancing back at Natsu, if she'd looked a moment later she'd have missed the look of irritation spread across his face at hearing he'd have to close his eyes, _'...Maybe there_ _is_ _something to the rumors about these two after all...'_ She thought as turned back to smile at Lucy, pleased to see that her friend was getting her composure back now, "...C'mon, Lucy...let's get this over with...okay?..." The blonde's brown eyes meeting hers at that moment, the two nodded in agreement...as much as she hated baring it all on jobs, she would do it herself...this time, Lucy would be the one to take her top off.

"...I can't believe I'm getting talked into going topless..." Lucy let out a meager sigh of protest as she turned away from the opening, her small hands rising up to take hold of the zipper at the top of her vest. Blonde hair swishing across her forehead as she took a glance over her shoulder, at least Yukino was blocking the hole, just in case Natsu tried to mess with her as she...undressed for him, "...Ugh...the things I do for Fairy Tail..." Letting out one last moan, Lucy slowly pulled down the zipper, her signature blue and white vest sliding open, there was no missing the moment when her natural thirty two G cup boobies bounced out into the open air, the blonde's blush only darkening when she saw her bare hooters bare for herself, "...I don't know why you gave me these things, Mom...but I'm sure it wasn't to flash them on jobs..."

Natsu only chuckling even more while Yukino watched her friend disrobe, at least no one save Lucy saw the show actually unfold. At long last unleashed from their hot, and sweaty prison, the very well developed blonde's melons practically burst from her confining top, _Boing! Boing!_ Her blush only increasing as she let the only clothing to cover them she had slide down her arms, "...Stupid things..."

The blonde muttering to herself as she crossed her thin arms over her heavy breasts, the true embarrassment of her situation hitting her as she saw just how much boob flesh bubbled up in her arms when she tried to cover up, "...This is the _last_ time I go out without some of Erza's armor on..." Her vest, far from able to ever do its job of concealing her bountiful cleavage, pooling at her feet, there was no denying it now, outside force doing it to her or not, Lucy would _always_ end up topless it seemed.

Lucy making her way back over to the hole again there was no going back now...here she was, standing topless in an ancient temple, her big tits leaking from her arms...and all for a job… At least there was only one guy there...and at least that one guy had already seen her naked befor- Shaking that thought out of her mind, the last thing she needed was remembering that Natsu was the one guy who had seen her actual topless body before, "...Okay...I'm...ready..." She managed to get out, Yukino's feet moving so that the girl was looking down at her, the silver haired girl's eyes falling down before shooting back up again with a deep blush, the thought of just how jealous her guild mates would be the only thing she could think of to get the sight of Lucy's huge jugs out of her head.

"...Just...close your eyes and hold your hands out..." Lucy too closing her eyes just from the stress of it all, she reached through the hole, trying her best to ignore the pull on her chest as her two heavy breasts bounced down into the open air again. A surge of relief flowing over her when she felt two strong, firm hands grasp her own, she knew Natsu had heard her...and just as he was quickly pulling her up to where she was before, he had his eyes closed too...right?

Feeling the rough rocks pressing against her body, she was doing it! She was really doing it! "Hey!… I'm almost there!..." Lucy, her brown orbs opening up again as she looked forward with glee, the sensation of her bare breasts bubbling up against the hard rocks one that while it was uncomfortable, was still a good sign, "...You're doing it, you guys...you're-" But as she turned to see her friends bringing her through, much to her horror, not only was Yukino off to the side, the girl staring at her more than anything, but Natsu had both of her hands in his...and his eyes… Really, who could blame him for looking?

Her gaze instantly shooting back down to her chest once she realized he could still see, the only thing taking up Lucy's vision was the sight of her own huge breasts being pushed together as she squeezed up through the opening, her pale white skin bubbling up against the rocks so much it looked like she was wearing a corset three sizes too small! "...Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing!?..." Blonde hair flying past her eyes as she yelled at her best friend, Lucy couldn't believe this! Not only did they both ignore her demand for them to close their eyes, but now she was stuck in this hole giving Natsu a bird's eye view down her cleavage!

"SERIOUSLY! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!?..." The irate fairy fumed at her team mates, each of them only seeming to react by their eyes growing several sizes while she flailed around, she was pissed alright, but while Lucy only had telling them off on her mind, Natsu, was still doing his job, "...I ASKED YOU TO DO TWO THINGS...TWO! AND YOU CAN BARELY DO ONE!..." The blonde continued to yell while Natsu did his best to pull her through the hole in the wall, not at all noticing she was starting to move… If there was one thing that motivated a guy like Natsu to work, it was telling him he was incapable of doing it...but when it came to Lucy...there were a couple more reasons to pull her through the hole...and with each tug he gave the blonde they came that much closer to thanking him the only way a big boobed girl could.

Yukino watching the whole thing, all the younger girl could do was quickly cup both of her hands over her mouth, her cheeks tinting bright red as finally Natsu continued to yank at topless girl's arms. The young man giving it everything he had, he finally pulled her chest through! The blonde abruptly sliding halfway through the hole up to her waist, in that instant he was rewarded more than any man deserved.

Natsu's eyes growing to the size of dinner plates while his jaw dropped to the ground as suddenly like a pair of water balloons sliding out of a bag, Lucy's huge thirty two G cup boobies came bouncing out into the open right before his very eyes! Each of those two, tear drop shaped mounds of feminine fat bursting free before falling back down in a series of bounces and jiggles when the blonde got caught at her waist. Natsu and Yukino staring, dumbstruck by the sight of Lucy's bare knockers bouncing around beneath her chest, the girl unable to believe how embarrassed she was feeling for her friend while the boy...that lucky boy was getting the breast bouncy show of his life...and from none other than Lucy Heartfilia...

But while her team mates were well aware of just how much, _spectacular_ skin she was putting on full display, unfortunately for Lucy though...she was the only one who didn't notice that she was now completely topless in front of her friends… "...AND ANOTHER THING!..." The blonde kept on yelling, shaking and twisting her arms around against the newly weakened efforts of the lucky as hell man pulling her through. The entire time she kept her tirade going all Lucy managed to do was send her free hanging knockers bouncing and quivering around in the air, the soft smooth flesh jiggling in every way that there was no doubting just how real they were.

And for Natsu, even with his almost depleted strength, the utter joy that came with the blonde flashing him her huge marshmallows was enough to keep his grip on her hands firm. Plus, seeing as he was at this point basically holding her arms just to keep them from blocking the spectacular pair of breasts jiggling and shaking below her, he had no problem at all with the verbal lashing she was tearing into him with. Oh, if only Happy had been there for this...though considering the cat he probably would have cut short the show his friend was getting...for a girl with such enormous jugs as Lucy the girl really had a tendency to not realize when they were out in the open.

And Natsu would _always_ love that part about her… "...WHY DID YOU STOP PULLING!? LAST TIME I CHECKED I'M STILL STUCK HERE, YA KNOW!..." Yeah, she was still stuck, but Natsu didn't care...his eyes were just glued to Lucy's bare thirty two Gs bouncing around all over the place, those two tiny pink nipples of hers staring back at him...no matter what happened next...none of them were _ever_ forgetting just how great a topless show Lucy Heartfilia gave him… The blonde's natural assets still jiggling around beneath her like a pair of erotic pendulums, she just scowled at the dumb look on Natsu's face as Yukino knelt down beside her.

Turning to see what her friend wanted to say, even in as much of a Lucy tantrum she was currently in the blonde had to stop when she saw the redness coating her friend's cheeks, the look on the girl's face more of a clue than she knew, "...Uhhh...Lucy..." Yukino coughed out, the young celestial blushing up a storm as she shot a fleeting glance down at her friend's abundant chest before meeting her eyes again, "...Maybe...you should control yourself..." The girl said, her eyes dropping a little more as she struggled to say what she knew was only going to set the fairy girl off even more, "...I mean...your-"

Just as she was about to tell Lucy Heartfilia, the most self-conscious girl about her body in all of Fairy Tail that she was baring it all to her best friend, Lucy managed to find something else to complain about, "AHHH! NATSU! FOR THE LOVE OF...WHY DIDN'T YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!?..." Her blonde side pony tail giving a playful wobble as she lurched back suddenly, it was nothing compared to how much she sent those merry melons of hers quivering along, bouncing against each other before flying in different directions as they created their own cleavage in the air for moments at a time. This of course didn't help what had caused Lucy to react the way she did in the first place, because while a certain two small nubs grew hard from the air earlier, a rather large piece of Natsu did the same thing because of...her.

See, Natsu, for all of what simply went over his head, there was always some that would stick…and Lucy, being as beautiful a girl as she was, had a tendency to stick a little more with him that most things did. That being said...a guy would have to be blind to not grow a raging hard on at seeing a topless girl bouncing her tits around in front of him...never mind if they were big...or in Lucy's case...huge. The Heartfilia girl staring face to face with the bulge sticking out the front of Natsu's boxers, as much as Cana or even Mira would take it as a compliment and get over it...they weren't Lucy. "...ARE YOU REALLY ENJOYING THIS THAT MUCH!? I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES-"

Yukino watching as Lucy managed to send her over sized jugs bouncing around even more than they had before, and seeing the drool leaking from Natsu's open mouth as he watched her well-endowed friend's every topless jiggle, she couldn't take it any more! "LUCY!..." She interrupted her friend's ranting to finally let her know what she was doing, "...I REALLY NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW, PLEASE!..." Her short silvery hair brushing over her forehead as she finished her sentence, she saw that half way through the blonde had quieted down, not that it really mattered, Lucy didn't have to bounce around to be any man's wet dream how she was.

The smaller girl blinking a couple times, she looked at Lucy, the celestial wizard furrowing her eyebrows at her while still making no effort to cover up, "...Yukino...I _am_ calm..." She merely said back to her, giving the Sabertooth girl a glance that was more annoyed than anything else. How on Earth Land a girl with big, heavy hooters like Lucy took so long to figure out she was topless was something science should study, but in the mean time, "...Now can you please...what… Why are you looking at me like that?..." She started, her face starting to grow a little darker at the silence she first got back.

Yukino closing her eyes as she slowly leaned in to the blonde's ear, she knew this was not going to go well… "...Because...Lucy...you're showing Natsu a whole lot..." The girl who at this point was basically a little sister to the half naked, but on show blonde, dropping her head as she knew what was coming, backed up a couple feet when she saw the Heartfilia girl looking her way. Her older sister giving her one last curious look, Yukino merely pointed down a couple times, and as Lucy followed her gesturing, the blonde was soon wishing she hadn't.

Those brown eyes of hers slowly looking downward, in the span of a nanosecond Lucy's head shot back up, her face registering the glazed over expression written all over Natsu's face she turned her attention back down again. Her blonde eyebrows shooting up her forehead, she found that while the boy was no longer getting a prime look down her cleavage, instead...he was ogling her...bare...naked… Normally bright brown eyes shrinking to the size of pinpricks, Lucy couldn't believe it...this...whole time she was struggling and shaking about...the whole time she had been topless...and Natsu...he had been watching her breasts...her breasts… Those huge globes wobbling at the small motion of her head moving to look at them, she realized that with how she was acting...Lucy had been shaking her money makers all over the place...and all…in front...of Natsu.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her face lighting up ten times darker a shade of scarlet than Erza's hair, she couldn't believe what she'd been doing! The fact that Yukino and Natsu had known all this time hitting her in one mortifying moment, the simple fact that no matter what near misses and quick flashes had happened before, there was no doubt in her mind with this one… Natsu would _never_ forget what she looked like topless after all the bouncing around she'd done for him!

The blonde's mind overflowing with how humiliating it was, to have been jiggling her knockers around this whole time in front of her guy friend, she suddenly pulled on his hands as hard as she could! _'_ _This is the most embarrassing day of my life!...'_ She screamed in her head as her strength took the dreamy boy completely off balance, causing his body to fall back, the weight of his frame working with her efforts. With her last desperate squeals to cover up her breasts echoing through the room while Natsu fell backwards, that last pull they gave was enough to pop her free from the hole!

But as Yukino shot her arms up in the air to cheer on her friend's success in getting through the hole, in that one instant those hands of hers went right back to cupping her mouth. The Sabertooth celestial watching the entire thing happen, right as Lucy came loose, one last snag in the rocks caught the blonde's skirt, hooking onto it in a way that would make an old pervert wish he had come up with the idea himself

Lucy's smooth skin moving along anyway though, the dainty blue material was left sliding down her legs, the rock slipping off the little pink thong the blonde had on underneath it along as well! Natsu falling back still holding onto Lucy's hands, he finally let go when the pair crashed down onto the hard floor in a heap, him in nothing now save for his boxers while Lucy was… The blonde's thong and skirt falling back through the hole to join her vest on the floor, Yukino could already feel a nosebleed befitting of Cana herself coming on, even still...

While Yukino felt like she was going to die of blood loss though, Natsu meanwhile was feeling like he had already died and gone to heaven… Despite the pain from the sharp rock he had landed on slicing down his boxer leg when he fall back to the ground, he had Lucy on him...not only that, Natsu had a _naked_ Lucy splayed out on top of him. The girl letting out a small groan as she winced from her had landing, Natsu just reveled in it all, the top heavy blonde having landed a bit more forward than he had, it just so happened that his face would end up right between her big, round...soft… _Boing! Bo-Boing!_ The sensation of Lucy Heartfilia's huge thirty two G boobies sandwiching his face was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and if anything, the feeling of the nude girl's overflowing velvety flesh pressing around his cheeks only made him love it more.

Those two round globes made of the softest flesh he'd ever felt sliding across his rough skin, it felt like he'd shoved his face into a bag of marshmallows, a bag of just a couple, huge...marshmallows, "Ahhh..." A long, happy groan of satisfaction leaving his lips, it was only then that, with a couple squeezes, he realized just where his hands had landed… _Boing! Boing!_ And that those were in fact not hard little rocks pushing against the palms of his hands. Natsu's face tinting a dark shade of red as he realized where his...everything really was touching, shame went right out the window as smirked against her nude skin, he knew he was going to die anyway.

Taking full advantage of his situation, the luckiest young man on the planet slowly tried to close his hands, the unbelievably soft flesh overflowing from them billowing between his fingers every time he tried, the whole time his sensitive nose took in breath after breath of Lucy's sweet perfume while his face nuzzled between her breasts. Even with them squishing all over his face and his hands doing their best to capture her bare flesh in their palms, the blonde's over developed hooters had plenty of succulent flesh to spare. They were just so soft...so big...letting out a deep, heavy sigh of contentment as he unconsciously turned his head, pushing his face up into her soft, bouncy boob until a small pink nipple pressed against his lips, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get enough of the girl's marshmallow heaven

The dragon slayer may not have had anything to compare the beautiful smell of her as he inhaled the jiggling flesh against his lips, but he knew he would never forget it, _Lucy La Nude…_ Even while not a pervert at heart, he was truly having his best day today the fact that his face once again made its way between her jugs not really even the best of it at this point. All but, unintentionally kneading Lucy's heavy globes around in his hands, his mind too clouded by a sudden surge of lust to keep from touching every inch of her huge bouncy tits to realize what he was doing. But as her hardened nipples scraped against his skin, Lucy's natural endowments surrounding him, he didn't mind at all as the lack of air in his lungs slowly made things turn black when…

All of the dreams every many in Fiore had been dreaming of having ever since the Grand Magic Games leaving him in an instant, Natsu's eyes opened back up again, that incredible softness that had been all over his face sadly gone. The boy sitting upright, it was only then it hit him just how much shit he was in… He had found heaven nestled deep in Lucy's cleavage...and now he would find hell at the bottom of her foot. The look of pure, unadulterated anger pouring out of the top of the girl's blonde hair like a thick black miasma of evil as she glared at him, her face contorted into that of a witch while her eyes burned red with fury the likes of which only Erza could match. With Yukino squatting down by her side, even though Lucy was still a girl with the body of sin with only her arms to cover her abundant curves, she looked like death incarnate, her vengeful eyes distracting him from the fact she wasn't just topless.

"AHHH! PLEASE! LUCY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT!..." Natsu yelled, the man jumping up so that he could formally apologize, or more specifically save his skin; he had no regrets at all about what had happened, what guy would deep down? But he wanted to live long enough to at least enjoy the memory of it...maybe boast about his manhood to Gray a little... "...PLEASE! I WASN'T TRYING TO—YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOOK YOUR TOP OFF, REMEMBER!?..." But just as Natsu stood up straight to begin his million bows of penance, before Lucy could dish out her revenge, the blonde...and Yukino...watched as Natsu's boxers, the left side slashed by the rock, slid straight down his legs before pooling on the ground at his feet while a certain part of him bobbed out into view.

Their eyes growing to the size of saucers while they simply sat there staring at their male friend's fallen underwear, the ladies tuned out his every plea for mercy as their eyes slowly climbed back up his legs until they saw his bare, hard… Well...at least it wasn't just the _girls_ of Fairy Tail who were really well-endowed where it mattered… Yukino keeping her hands over her mouth, she didn't know what was more mortifying, seeing Natsu's package sticking straight out from his body...or the fact that _Lucy_ still hadn't looked away...not only that...was she...drooling?!

The heiress to the Heartfilia name sitting back on the ground, her arms hugging tightly against her bare melons as they squished out above and below her arms, Lucy never turned her big brown eyes away from the sight of Natsu Dragneel's naked body… She was seeing Natsu...her best friend...somehow...completely without any clothes on at all… Sliding her eyes all over his newly exposed body, at long last her curiosity about just where those strong ab muscles of his went below his waistline. Each of those strong, angular contours of his muscles moving down in a 'V' shape, that flat expanse of skin suddenly sprouted out in a long, thick meaty organ, that like her body, whenever he moved...the purple head at its end...would bob up and down.

The couple seemingly stuck in the same situation they'd been in before, only switched, all it took was a small cough from Yukino to kick them out of the loop. "Ah!...Natsu!..." Lucy, realizing what she had been doing suddenly standing up again, she kept her arms crossed over her abundant womanly endowments, doing her best to ignore just how much they jiggled around when she marched over to the boy, "...Please...for the love of...Natsu...please cover up..." The blonde managed to spit out, Yukino not missing the fact that Lucy had to look away from her best friend when she asked him to, the last thing she needed was him catching her checking him out.

Natsu however, was still Natsu, "Eh?… Why are you asking me to cover up?..." The fire dragon slayer said crossing his arms over his chest, not noticing his own nudity yet, the action though being enough to block out all of Lucy below her midriff. "...You're the one shaking your huge boobs all over the place!..." Oh that did it! The pair shooting daggers at each other, as great a view as Natsu had gotten from the blonde earlier, he _hated_ being wrongly accused of things, he messed up a lot, and when he did he admitted it, this time though, the nudity was her fault!

"...I mean, geez, you nearly suffocated me with those massive sandbags!..." And at the same time after finding out just how amazing a show of her jugs bouncing around she'd given the boy, as well as how they'd...landed..she was _NOT_ letting him get away with that quip! "...Ya know you don't _have_ to grow them _that_ big just to look girly!..." Oh it didn't matter how happy he had unintentionally made the blonde when his bare naked body was exposed in front of her, she was tired of being humiliated and then having to deal with him messing with her for it!

The blonde's anger pushing her over the edge, she suddenly uncrossed her arms, forgetting the fact that she was still topless as she pushed her best friend back a foot before landing her hands on either side of her round hips. "...What the hell is _THAT_ supposed to mean?..." She yelled at him, Natsu managing to steady himself as he landed a foot back, his arms uncrossed to keep upright, it was only then that unbeknownst to Lucy, he realized that not only was Lucy topless...but somehow...by karma's good grace, the girl had lost her skirt and panties as well… The girl once more launching into one of her signature tirades at her best friend, there simply wasn't anything she could say in a million years to punish him for what she was showing him in that moment.

A look of happiness indescribable with words etching into Natsu's face for all of time, the boy who at this point could proudly call himself a man stared in awe, his eyes roaming up and down his best friend's nude body, his mind memorizing the sight of Lucy Heartfilia in all her natural bouncy glory in front of him, the girl's completely naked figure one too spectacular for him to look away from. "...Who the hell do you think you are, anyway!?..." The girl as bare as she was during every blissful wet dream practically screamed at him, far too much mortifying anger flowing through her bloodstream to care about his own state on undress at this point, "...You see me topless, you grab my breasts without even apologizing and then...then you have the NERVE to tell me I'm flashing you!?..."

Lucy's arms once again going back to swinging and flailing about in the air, her fists aching to ram themselves into the man's face and never leave, she was completely unaware to the fact that while the show she'd put on for him before was good...naked Lucy was even better than topless Lucy. Natsu's eyes jumping up and down with every swing and shake of the blonde's fists, the brain dead look on his face said it all. Lucy's huge thirty two G melons being pulled up every time she threw her arms up in the air, they came falling back down again whenever she dropped them, those two wonderfully pale white globes of feminine fat bouncing and jiggling all over the place with her erratic movements. Really, if this was a punishment, Natsu was going to be pissing her off _a lot_ more often.

It was too bad Natsu was dying today, because if he had lived he could have confirmed so much to his fellow guild mates, such as how Lucy didn't just have one of the sexiest bodies in all of Fiore, but that those two cute little dusty pink nipples pointing up at him from her round perky tits were just as perfect as the huge globes they were attached to! Bouncing and jiggling around all over the place, as much as people would joke about her knockers being fake because of their size, seeing just how much Lucy's boobs bounced around when she was topless...there was no doubt the blonde was as natural as she was well-endowed.

Natsu's eyes slowly dropping down from her quivering marshmallows, even he could feel his face burning up when his gaze slid gently down across her belly, that belly button he'd grown accustomed to seeing with her old outfit once again greeting him as he dipped into unknown territory. The thin layer of fat on her belly flattening into the smooth pale flesh of her navel, all he had to do was drop his eyes a few more sexy inches of skin until the blonde girl's freshly waxed outer lips filled his gaze… If there was ever something to write on his tombstone...it was how awesome Lucy looked naked.

"...I don't know in what kind of demented world YOU are the victim here, but here, I AM!..." The girl who lived up to her Heartfilia genes better than anyone else in her family gritting her teeth at the dragon slayer, all he did was keep on trying to encode everything he was seeing in his brain even in the case of her knocking him out afterwords, "...I AM THE GIRL GETTING HUMILIATED IN FRONT OF A BOY...NOT...YOU!..." The celestial's fists rising up to knock the boy, who for some reason looked like he was even dumber than usual out cold, she stopped, Yukino's hands wrapping around her shoulders.

The platinum haired tiger whispering a few solemn words into her friend's ear, somehow, in the span of a few nanoseconds the entire air of the room changed. In that moment Lucy went quiet, the girl ending her never ending tirade against the boy in front of her, the blonde freezing right where she was, one fist pointed straight out at him, her brown eyes slowly looked down, her face burning a deep red hot enough to make her a true dragon slayer as a loud "KIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!..." Was the only thing echoing through the temple...and through the jungle...and across the plains...all the way back to Magnolia...

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall:**

The echo of Lucy's mortifying squeal ringing all the way through the hallowed and usually half broken halls of the guild, everyone looked up from what they were doing, a silence too befalling everyone present, it wasn't until Cana raised her pitcher of rum up into the air that everyone broke out of their trance, "...Ya, hear that, guys!?..." the brunette cheered happily as a swish of alcohol splashed down from her mug before cascading onto her own rather skimpy blue bikini top, "...Somewhere...somehow...LUCY ENDED UP NAKED AGAIN!" Everyone else raising their glasses to that wonderful image as cheers rained through the guild, they all knew full well who, like every time before, was the lucky bastard getting an S Grade eyeful!

 **Back at the Temple:**

"Eh...ehhhh...ehh..." Her entire body shaking with nothing less than absolute humiliation at what had just happened, Lucy just stood there, her thicc left thigh crossing over her right to make some effort to conceal the last place on her body she wanted a boy to see. Her arms both crossed any way they could over those huge globes of flesh bubbling out from her chest, even with the pair of them on the job Lucy looked more like she was trying to tease rather than actually cover her large breasts, "...I...I can't believe...I just showed...Natsu...ev...everything..." Brown eyes the size of pinpricks darting up and down her nude form, there was no doubting it, him seeing her boobs was bad enough, but this...by the look on his face she was certain he'd seen...down there...too…

The blonde unable to take seeing just how naked she was in front of her best friends any longer, she slammed her eyes shut wishing it would just go away like last time! _'...At least with that disgusting dragon it was dark out...Natsu...there's no way he hasn't seen-'_ Her thoughts screeching to a halt, Lucy suddenly felt a warmth surrounding her unlike anything she'd felt before, it wasn't dainty or thin, like when Yukino had put her arms around her and told her she was baring it all in front of a boy...but instead it was… _strong_

Opening those brown eyes of hers, in a flash they went from super small to super big, the blonde peering through a curtain of silky light golden hair only to see the upper half of Yukino across the room looking at something, the rest of her, was covered...by a big... _strong_ arm. "...You know, I don't think you should feel humiliated about your boobs, Lucy..." Natsu's voice, heavier than it usually was, wafted into her ear, the girl feeling the boiling surge of red she'd felt earlier being replaced by a small cloud of pink now that her emotions were cooling down, "...Actually...heheh...I really like them...too big..." He said with a bit of a chuckle, the boy taking one hell of a risk with what he was saying...but thankfully for him though, Lucy knew how to speak Natsu-talk… And she _liked_ what he was really trying to say to her.

"...Heheh...now you're just saying things to make me feel better..." The Heartfilia girl murmured against his hard skin, a small smile tugging against her pink lips even while she felt just how close they were in his embrace. Something about this...how he was holding her took her back to when the gate crumbled before her, and she had held herself tight to his back. Only now, instead of her trying to find comfort against him, he was giving it to her, all around her… Somehow, despite everything that had happened...and all the humiliation...all she could feel was...happiness…

Lucy's mid length blonde hair pushing up against his arms while those huge mouth-watering breasts that had gone from being indignantly exposed, to unceremoniously groped and fondled to now...suddenly being talked about so calmly… Now bubbling up against Natsu's manly chest muscles, Lucy's soft... _velvety_ soft boobies filling in every crevice his chest offered while her nipples hardened into pebbles against his flesh, suddenly she didn't mind all of the attention they were getting…from him,"...You're just saying that because you got an eyeful..." She breathed, not realizing how much she was hugging him against her now too...wanting to feel even more those big embarrassing tits of hers against his manly muscles.

That cute little smile on her lips slowly growing as she felt the arms surrounding her pulling her smaller, curvier body further against his though, she knew he liked what he saw...that massive cat of his was pressing too hard against her thigh to still be in the bag, "...Yeah...well...Seeing a naked Lucy bouncing around is a lot..." Her heart racing in her chest, she could feel his beating too, it was strange, she knew that if she had ever ended up in this situation, albeit clothed, with a boy she'd be panicking, but strangely...despite her nude body pressed up against his...she wasn't… "...Heh...we should do these jobs more often...if you're going to flash me those huge boobs of yours every time!..."

Yukino spinning around to try and save the boy from himself, it was in just that moment when Lucy, her face turning beat red from that unbelievably perverted thing her best friend had said, pulled away, the blonde looking up ready to yell at him for ruining the moment, she suddenly couldn't...when she felt his lips...pressing against hers… Everything coming to a halt as that single moment more than any other seemed to go on and on...and on in the girl's mind, her fellow celestial wizard could only keep her hand right where it needed to be, over her mouth as she watched...watched… "NATSU AND LUCY KISSING!?..." The Sabertooth girl falling to the floor in a heap, after several blissful seconds of contact, the moment finally came to an end.

The blonde feeling the boy unraveling his arms from around her, she looked up at the wide cheerful smile he always seemed to have on his face when she was around him, "...Heh...that's what guys are supposed to do after seeing a girl naked...right, Luce?..." The man rubbing the back of his head as he stood there, eyes closed, the air of the room once again changing all for the better, Natsu had finally done it, it had happened...he and Lucy had...they had kissed...and in doing so had finally…

Lucy staring up at her best friend, or should she say boyfriend with all the love in the world, words could not describe how amazing she was feeling, "...Oh, Natsu! Yes, that's what you're supposed to do!..." Her blonde hair swishing over her eyes as it fell out of her side ponytail, that last ribbon of clothing falling to the ground, it left her without so much as a thread on her naked body, her eyes closing in joy just as Natsu's opened and saw…

His jaw dropping to the ground again, his dark eyes simply glazed over again in pure and utter lust, honing in on the naked Lucy in front of him, the boy feeling a sudden surge of pleasure rocket through him as the blonde clasped her hands together down by her waist, those huge thirty two G cups of hers being squished up between her arms just like his guild mates had always dreamed of. Lucy's face brimming with happiness as she looked up at her newly minted boyfriend again, she paused, "Uhhh...Natsu?...Are you okay?..." The girl reaching up to poke his head again, all it did was move slightly to the side, his eyes still staying locked on the blonde's natural honeydews as they bounced loosely against each other on her chest, "...Natsu?..."

Lucy's eyes following his straight down in the seconds that followed her face turned scarlet red, her eyes slammed shut, her thighs crossed and her arms wrapped around her well-endowed bosom, but just as she was about to let out another squeal...she stopped… Her brown eyes turning to see that Yukino had passed out, likely from their kiss, she stopped, slowly looking up at Natsu again. The girl seeing the way he was cowering in fear, arms held defensively over his face from the moment he saw her starting to react, she realized something.

The seconds ticking by without a single squeal landing on Natsu's ears or a fist or seven smacking him in the jaw, the boy slowly opened his eyes, his arms lowering from where they had been protecting his face, he just about burst a blood vessel as he watched Lucy Heartfilia gently drop her arms from her chest, letting those wonderful feminine marshmallows bounce back out into the open air, those twin teardrops reforming into their natural shapes. "...So you really do like that my breasts are too big?..."

Lucy's voice hit him, his gaze somehow moving from the blonde's heavenly globes and up to those deep brown eyes of hers, he slowly nodded, not knowing where he was heading in these uncharted waters. The girl, her head only reaching his collar bone looking up at him, smirked, brushing some of that beautiful blonde hair out of her eyes, she couldn't believe this was happening, but if they actually were starting a relationship off seeing each other naked...she _had_ to show him she was in charge, "...Okay.." Each of their cheeks burning the color of Erza's hair, Lucy let out a soft, delicate sigh as she took Natsu's hands in hers, and slowly...carefully...pushed them up until his tanned palms were cupping her pale heavy breasts, "...Then why don't you _prove_ it?..."

Yukino only just beginning to bring herself back into the world of the living again, just when she thought that kiss Natsu had given Lucy on her lips must have been a dream...she looked over at the pair right as the lucky boy went in for kiss number two. Lucy's bright red face letting out a deep moan when Natsu's lips met her flesh, all Yukino could do as she watched Natsu gently suck one of those hard pink pebbles into his mouth, the white globe of Lucy's boob squishing around his face as he made out with her budding nipple, was that she needed to go back to sleep…

The platinum haired celestial wizard slouching back down against the back wall of the room, none of them seemed to notice...as _her_ tube top...started to rip...

 **A/N: Possible cliffhanger? Maybe? I don't know, depends on feedback, but especially the awesome commissioner behind the basic idea to this story. This fic isn't a commission in the usual sense of the ones that I do, where a great deal of the details are set in stone in terms of what the person paying wants to see. With this one I had a lot of freedom to expand upon a basic premise as well as brainstorm with the very willing client to figure out what happens. I was thinking of taking it further in this update, but how it is, is keeping within the spirit of the original idea, that of course being naked embarrassed Lucy! I like to think that in that case everything came out perfectly.**

 **I still have a fair amount of hesitation when it comes to writing for this series based on my original opinion of the ending even though it was later corrected, but I want to write more for it. I know I promised an update to ' _Natsu's Bouncy Fairies'_ a while back and still plan on fulfilling that promise. At the moment though I am writing two commissions, one for Rangiku and another for Chi-Chi while putting the finishing touches on my Videl naked poll fic from a while back. When I find downtime though or make good progress on the above three though I aim to write more with these lovely fairy girls. So expect either the punishment chapter in NBF or the climatic finale to _'That Lucky Dragon Slayer'_ soon-ish. And yes in case there is any doubt the latter will have all the naked Mirajane you all want in it.**

 **Now, onto my poll from last time, really these are just fun and an entertaining way to see what everyone else is thinking so that I'm not in just a Lucy and Maron bubble of awesomeness. I asked last time who you all thought was the hottest DBZ girl and after 42 separate votes the answer was in! It was close between the top two who were head and shoulder above the rest, but in the end Bulma beat out Android 18 for the win! This one went pretty much how I expected it to, Eighteen has a lot of fans, and is really beautiful, but Bulma just has that edge, maybe the history of fan service perhaps? XD**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way I have already posted up my newest poll so please go ahead and vote on it. Each of you have two votes to cast amongst the set of ladies up there, again this doesn't really serve a huge purpose, aside from getting to see how the community, the lovers of anime that we are, think. The question is, "Which Anime Girl Has the Best Pair?" of course I think you all get the picture as to what I'm talking about, especially with most of the girls on the list being the bustiest of their series. So there ya go, just about all of them have had at least one topless scene so it should make it easier. Let me know who you think has the best pair of melons (while I think of a better poll for next time rather than last minute) and next time I update it just might feature Mirajane in all her glory! Please let me know what you thought with a _REVIEW_ and I'll cya next time!**


	2. Natsu Sees It All

**A/N: Hello! It has been a long time, but finally a new Fairy Tail fanfic is here and it is one that should have been followed up a long time ago! I'll be getting to work on more stories and updates from this series, but for now here is the long awaited second chapter to _probably_ the most embarrassing day of Lucy's life. Picking up right where we left off, this is the best way I could think of closing out the year, so please have a good one and enjoy the show!**

 **Deep in the Ancient Temple:**

"Mhmmmmmmmph!..." Was there ever such a place as heaven? A place where there were no problems, no worries, just you surrounded by miles of soft pliable clouds while your whole face, your entire mind was enveloped by pure giddy joy? "...Ahhhmmmmm! Mmmmhhmmmmph! Lucy...Mhmmmmmmph!..." Because if anyone ever said such a place didn't exist...then their name certainly wasn't Natsu Dragneel...for he had found heaven...all two bouncy, squealing clouds of it! "...Ahhhmmmmmph! Uhhhh...Mhmmmm...Lucy...more!..." Their wide eyed onlooker passing out against the far side of the secret temple room, there was no holding back for the insatiable dragon slayer as he smothered his face in one of Lucy's huge thirty two Gs, "...Uhhhmmmmph…Ooooohhhhh...yeah..." His muffled groans barely making their way out of the vacuum seal he was making over her raised areola, Natsu didn't care what he was saying or who heard him...because right now he was having the time of his life!

Holding his best friend, the girl whom only moments ago had so suddenly, so proudly taken his hands and thrust them into her natural melons, against him as if for dear life by the muscular arm wrapping around the small of her back, there was no way he was leaving this paradise for so much as a second! "Natsu...Ahhmmmm...Na...Natsu!..." Rubbing his tanned face all over her pale white globe, his cock aching at every inch of her flesh that he felt giving way against his the more he nuzzled into its pillowy softness, it was as if each time he thought he'd felt all of her bosom that even more squished out all around him! "...Nastu...Hold...hold on!..." His best friend...his... _girl_ friend's squeals going unnoticed, she should have seen the beast she was unleashing coming. For a virile young man, with hormones blazing at just the _sight_ of a nude girl there was nothing in the world better than burying himself in Lucy's natural breasts, her bouncy mounds the perfect playtoys for any man to enjoy until he passed out from the pleasure of it all!

"...Mhmmmmph! Ammmmph!..." Pulling back so that the blonde's heavy breast bounced back out into its full round tear drop shape, Natsu gave the tiny pink nipple at its peak a moment to poke out of the rest of her bountiful mound before mashing his face back into it again! Sucking that helpless pebble into his lustful maw, it never stood a chance as he had his way with it. Rolling his tongue around the raised pink disc of her areola, Natsu could hear her moans of pleasure the more he chomped on as much plush boob flesh as he could stuff into his mouth! Sharp teeth just barely grazing her sensitive nipple only to nip it again after lathering her little nubbin in a bath of love and affection, his tongue sliding all around and around the peak of her huge globe before rearing his head back, taking that wondrous funbag with him just to let it go watching it bounce around ready for another deep kiss.

And oh was he going to give it to her! Diving straight back in again, Natsu had no idea how long he'd wanted to be here...to be doing these... _things_ to Lucy's body that mere minutes ago would have made him laugh just thinking about them...now though. _'Lucy...why...why the hell can't I get you out of my mind?...'_ His eyes squeezed shut while he asked himself these things, that didn't slow down his lust for her even for a moment. His right hand holding onto the buxom blonde's right boob the whole time he had his way with its sister, licking and slurping around the pink peak at the center of her plush marshmallow, that hand of his wasn't relaxing either, _'...Every time I try to think about other things...I...'_ Kneading Lucy's huge G cup around and around in his free hand, the boy's fingers never being able to contain more than _half_ of her overly endowed tit without even more squishing out between his fingers, the sheer size of her girls enough to make the male mind fall apart on their own, but… _'...All I end up doing is putting my hands all over you...'_

Squeezing and releasing, molding and bouncing that succulent mound up and down in his hand, Natsu just couldn't get enough of them! His calloused hand sliding all over her boob, all he could ever feel was softness...feminine, jiggly, _smooth_ softness… "...Ahn...Natsu...Ahhhnnn...Not so rough..." Lucy's half-hearted pleas for calm going unheeded, Natsu continued living the fantasies of every male member of his guild, and a few of the female ones, as he rolled the blonde's huge boobs all over her chest. Digging his fingers into her pale flesh, the sensation of her hard little nipple scraping against his rough palm driving him wild! Relishing in every second of it, he pulled back, sucking on that tender pink center of her breast before letting it pop out of his mouth, the look of pride spread across his face as he watched it jiggle back into its original shape one that only made Lucy's face ten times redder than it already was, "...Please...Natsu...Na...Natsu..."

Moaning out his name, the poor little celestial was just getting her words together when he switched sides, after all, how many of her guild mates fantasized about just conquering _one_ of the lovely Heartfilia's huge funbags? "...AAHHHHHNN!..." His hands changing places, in seconds her right breast, her skin still slippery and shiny from his minutes of licking it, was being cupped against her chest. Natsu's unabashed lust being released in full as he molded her wonderful jello globe around in circles, testing just how ripe it was while constantly having to stretch his fingers to pull it back into his grasp every time it nearly jiggled free. Her boob squishing out on all sides of his fingers the more he tried to hold onto it, his efforts only further serving to knead the well-endowed fairy's knocker until he had rubbed his rude digits over every inch of her.

Lucy had shown him who has in charge alright, her _boy_ friend? As she thought about him in her head the longer this went on for, was under her thumb alright, after all nothing told a young man 'listen to me' as much as giving him free reign over two of your most desired parts, _'Mhmmm...Good...job, Lucy...'_ The blonde thought to herself as yet another heated moan escaped from her pink lips, the sensations of Natsu's spiky pink hair tickling her neck as he smothered his face once more into her untouched breast, instantly sucking her virgin nipple into his maw only to rudely caress it all over with his tongue, _'...What in Earth Land made you...you think that putting his hands on your boobs would turn into a romantic moment?...'_ Sure to her, the very well-endowed bosom that her mother had gifted her with in genes was one of her greatest symbols of femininity, but to a young man who craved that kind of lewd embodiment of feminine softness? _'...Like_ _any_ _boy you've ever met would_ _actually_ _start making out instead of copping a—'_ "...FEEEEEEEL!..."

Her big brown eyes popping wide open as the loud thoughts in her mind blew up into an even louder squeal of pleasure, Lucy instinctively hugged the young man even deeper into her boob when she felt his tongue flick across her untouched nipple before swirling around it like an eel, "...Natsu! Natsuuuuuu!..." Clamping his mouth around her hard little bud even while the entirety of his head was surrounded by a quivering mound of female flesh, he was proving her right alright… Natsu Dragneel was giving the blonde her romantic kiss...only it just wasn't on the pink part she'd intended. "...Natsu...Oooooohhh...Natssuuuu!..." Wrapping both of her arms around his head, her strength normally enough to draw pain from the boy didn't even phase him as he lavishly made out with her bouncy G cup. Slipping his tongue up and down her sensitive nipple, lapping at it, only to pull his tongue back as he gave her boob kiss after wet kiss, his hot breath scalding her pert flesh just for his tongue to run all over it again, tasting that delicious taste that was Lucy's huge knockers.

She had seen the looks...the way the other guys in the guild watched her whenever she walked by; who wouldn't? Each step she ever took causing her heavy endowments to pull and bounce against the confines of whatever skimpy top she was wearing that day; she had to expect it. Despite the common knowledge that she adored naughty underwear at this point, only a select few had figured out that she _rarely_ ever wore a bra, "...Hold on...Natsu...I..." Most boys just assumed it was because of how big and jiggly her breasts were that she bounced around so often while other fairies like Erza, Mira, even Kinana stayed fairly well under control. Her countless incidents of finding her prized feminine treasures suddenly exposed on the battlefield about as well known as her bosom itself, up until now she'd been fairly lucky in no boys getting an eyeful, "...Please...Natsu...I wanted...you..." Her dress being cut to ribbons for a millisecond while performing a show, Juvia ripping her top off in their fight, Gemini...though… Blushing at the mere thought of that incident, the copy of her body flashing two of her comrades her melons it had been so humiliating, but there again out of all the other horrible things that could have been done to humiliate her then...Angel had directed the spirit to do...that.

It seemed that everyone she encountered soon either developed a lust for the busty little blonde that she was...or in the case of girls figured out just how vulnerable she was to her well-endowed body being used against her. Moaning out Natsu's name for the dozenth time in vain since she'd pulled his hands onto her chest, Lucy should have seen this coming...she gave a _boy_ full control over the most fantasized objects in the guild expecting him to kiss her instead of indulging his every dream, every thought. The thousands of cheers her male guild mates would have at seeing him living their desires...groping, kneading his fingers around and around her perky funbag, his lips buried in all the boob flesh he could ever want while he rubbed his face all over her soft breast, that tongue of his never once ceasing its constant licking and lapping at her sensitive nipple, "...Natsu...this...this isn't..." The pleasure from his heated ministrations keeping her mind cloudy, she still wanted more than this...more than full-filling _his_ desires. Lucy wanted...she was expecting more of those things he'd said to her earlier as they held each other...more... _love..._

But Natsu had the two greatest most lusted after symbols of femininity all to himself, who could blame him for having the time of his life smothering himself with every thought that crossed the male brain at the sight of her? _'..._ _Na...Natsu...I'm sorry...I...I thought you were—'_ The blonde feeling the pleasure, the lust in his actions the rougher he was becoming, relentlessly sucking and squeezing her boobs around as if he truly did own that which she had always felt so proud of, she could feel her eyes beginning to shut in defeat, to just let him tire himself out on her breasts when… "...MHMMMPH!?" Those big, brown eyes of hers popping wide open once more, Lucy couldn't feel his hands on her chest...or his mouth wrapped around her nipple, "...Nat...Natsu?..." His name traveling directly from her mouth and into his, Lucy didn't even have a chance to smile before her eyes fluttered shut again...right when Natsu kissed her just the way she wanted him to.

Lips locked together, that tongue that had spent more than half an hour alongside its perverted handsy friends, having its way with the Heartfilia heiress' virgin boobs now was on course to ravish her mouth in just the same way. His pink muscle slipping in through her parted soft lips, in moments it was wrapping itself around her own smooth tongue, the two wrestling against one another to decide which one was going to enjoy the other. Seconds passed, the time ticking by as Natsu's broke off, running all around her gums only to leap upon her slippery girl all over again, his beast only then winning the day so that he could lick her up and down, the taste of Lucy one that he was quickly finding would be one he could never get enough of.

The need for air at long last trumping just how long two eighteen year olds could make out without breathing, at long last they separated, Lucy instantly looking up at him as he grinned down at her, "...Heh...Heh...Heh...Wow, Luce...that was even better than kissing your huge—Ugh!..." The young man, that luckiest of young men based on everything he had just been doing, suddenly finding himself being tackled to the hard rock ground, looked up, his face full of awe at the girl looming over him in that instant, "...Hey...Lucy...What the hell?..." Asking her why on Earth Land she had knocked him over after all that, the dragon slayer rubbing the top of his spiky head of hair for a few moments, "...I'm sorry, alright? All I could think about was touching you! If you wanted me to play with your boobs; why'd you get so mad when I kissed your—" His words falling apart, before he found himself in no position to make _any_ complaints to the Lucy department.

"...Natsu...you...you really..." His dark orbs opening up in shock when he saw the way she was looking at him, he didn't know what he'd done wrong, but Lucy, her eyes brimming with tears, cleared the air before her man had too much to worry about, "...Natsu...you really _do_ care about more than just my body!..." His mouth opening as he moved to ask her what the hell she was talking about, the dragon slayer soon found himself silenced as Lucy, the blonde swallowing those tears of joy knew _exactly_ how she wanted to reward him, "...It's okay...Natsu, just forget about it...I..." Those thoughts she'd had questioning him, whether she was right or not in offering her body up to him disappearing, she knew that now that she knew he _was_ the right kind...a boy that would sooth her needs even at the expense of his own… "...I want to show you just how happy you've made me..."

Fighting against every instinct to cover up in front of a boy, Lucy put her finger to her lips, her other hand slowly moving down to point at her unabashedly exposed bosom, "...I never thought I'd ever say something like this, but..." Swallowing the lump in her throat, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, Lucy flicked some blonde hairs over her shoulder as she slowly cupped each of her huge G cups up in her small hands, pointing her hard pink nipples at the lucky boy like a pair of cannons, "...You can look at my...eh... _huge_...boobs as much as you want from now on..." Blushing even more at describing how big her tits were to him, the impulse to cover up the moment his eyes shot down to her bare breasts a strong one. Lucy fought it off, instead releasing her heavy globes to bounce and jiggle around in the air as she leaned forward, those perky wonders still pointing at her boyfriend even as they hung down from her chest, "...Just...before you start playing with them again...there is something _I_ want to do for you first..."

The look of sheer joy on Natsu's face at his best friend, this girl he couldn't get out of his mind telling him that not only was she not going to cover up again, but that she didn't mind him staring at her round jugs nearly causing his smile to surpass the confines of his face, "...Wow! Lucy! Are you serious?! You mean whenever I want I can...can...can..." But despite how much he wanted to keep his eyes on the most sought after knockers in all of Fiore, the more Lucy leaned over, the more he found his jaw dropping...and his gaze heading towards the ceiling instead. Her silky blonde hair falling around his thighs like a curtain, everything Natsu ever wanted to say to her evaporated into nothing as Lucy's lips slowly around the pink head of his cock! "...Uuuuuuuugghhhh!..." The groan that fell from his mouth telling any onlooker all they needed to know, if Cana had seen the sight that was what the blonde was doing she would have screamed for joy!

Lucy Heartfilia...the former rich girl who grew up like a princess...who ran away to join a guild...the girl who every man she met fantasized about catching an eyeful of when her huge boobs were inevitably exposed against her wishes...was sucking off the goofball bad boy of Fairy Tail. His head falling back as she took him in, even _saying_ it was enough to make his already aching cock rock hard, his long manhood pulsing with his heartbeat, each inch of his flesh that she swallowed only making him even hotter. _'...Lucy Heartfilia is sucking my cock...Lucy...is sucking...my cock...in her mouth...'_ His face a frozen giddy smile staring up at the top of the temple, he couldn't get over it...repeating those words again and again in his head just to make them sink in only to have them breached once more as she ran that soft smooth tongue of hers up across his pink head.

Yeah, she was doing it alright, that cute buxom girl he was always dragging along on missions, the one that would turn beet red whenever she caught him waving one of her thongs or admittedly big bras around her apartment... _that_ girl...that sweet innocent girl… Lucy...was sucking on his cock like a pro… "...Oohhhhmmmm...Ahhhhhh..." Moan after moan leaving his lips, he didn't know what was turning him on more, the fact that this girl was the one inhaling his manhood, or just what she was doing to him!? Sucking just the head of his beast into her warm cavern, Lucy made sure to treat him to the same kind of caring lust that he'd given her helpless breasts, "...Gaaahhhh...Lucy...I...Ahhhhhhn!.." Lathering his throbbing mushroom cap in layer after layer of her hot saliva, each time a small dollop of precum would leak out of the tip she'd flick it off with her tongue, that evil muscle then rolling all around his tender peak, prying at that tiny slit to milk him of even more of his salty essence.

' _...Wow, if I wanted to show him who's boss I should have just done this in the first place...'_ Lucy thought to herself as she savored the feeling of his bulging helmet against her tongue, slipping it around him like a snake until she was stroking the apparently sensitive underside, every time the tip of her tongue scraped along the tissue connecting his cock head to the rest of his organ causing him to buck in her mouth, _'...It feels so hard, but even just holding it in my mouth seems to be grinding on him...'_ Remembering how merciless her new boyfriend had been to her girls, mashing and kneading her pliant globes all over the place as he sucked as much soft flesh into his mouth as he could, the celestial felt herself smirking around his exposed member, _'...Hmmm, If he loved being so mean to my boobs then...Maybe I'll...'_ Rolling her tongue up across the tip of his spear only to slither back around to the bottom again, the blonde suddenly sucking air in around it as she drew on the bulbous head of his cock, smiling proudly when Natsu's hips bucked in response, _'...Oh yeah...Natsu, get ready because Lucy just figured out how to take charge!...'_

Screams and groans of pleasure beyond imagine wracking the endless halls of the ancient temple, each rude lick from Lucy's tongue across his scalding hot skin sent Natsu's head banging even harder against the rock floor below him, the indents he was making nothing compared to how good her mouth on him felt, "...AHHHHHNNN...LUCY!..." Calling out her name again, the blonde smiled, each of her small hands wrapping themselves around his long mast, whenever her head bobbed down on his cock head, her fingers would pump up along his warm flesh, only to slide back down again when she reared back. The sensations of her huge boobs bouncing and scraping against his thighs with each time she sucked him off, Lucy never slowed down for a second, her tongue slithering around his helmet, the velvety skin helpless as she drilled her pink tip into that sensitive slit at the peak only to relax her efforts within moments into a long, slow swirling motion against it.

If stuffing his hands, face and mouth with as much of Lucy's huge boobs as he could was heaven, then having the blonde swallow his masculinity was most certainly pleasurable hell. His breaths coming in hard, heavy pants the longer she went on for, her fingers tugging and pulling at his hard member, jerking his taut flesh up and down his cock faster and faster with each second that passed. Her eyes closed there was no slowing down, she could feel him getting hotter the more she sucked on him, forcing her lips to open wider than they ever had before, bit by bit Lucy slowly wiggled four...five...six...seven…..eight…..nine! Inches of Natsu's massive girth down her throat, the fight to keep from gagging one she found herself barely hanging onto, it was then, her hands dropping down to roughly massage his heavy balls that Lucy, the bulbous, abused head of his cock rubbing against the back of her throat...swallowed.

"...LUCY...I...I...LUCY I'M CUMMMING!" His resolve completely collapsing, the pleasure from Lucy's throat muscles contracting around his cock was simply too much for the equally virgin young man to take! The tiny slit at the top of his manhood that the blonde had been assaulting for so long at long last opening up, Lucy let almost all of him fall from her mouth when he came, her lips catching his exploding head in a vacuum seal as he unleashed a wave of hot cum into her mouth! "...Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! AAAAAHHHHHH!..." Screaming at the pulses of intense pleasure his orgasm was forcing over him, Natsu didn't even feel the crater his head was making in the floor, his mind far too focused on what his girlfriend was doing. The girl eagerly swallowing everything he gave her and more, Lucy wasn't showing him any mercy alright, her tongue going straight for the tip of his manhood, each time he shot another glob of spunk into her mouth she'd swallow it only to swirl and lick all over his hyper sensitive head, sucking out the end of each spurt of cum before breathing hot air onto him, repeating the process again and again until finally he felt his spasms subsiding.

A smirk as wide as any a girl had ever had after literally sucking the testosterone right out of a man, Lucy crawled on top of the boy she once called her best friend...who she now called her boyfriend. His breathing starting to subside after several intense minutes of making out with his manhood, Natsu looked up at her, "...W...Whoa...Lucy...that..." Gasping for breath, he couldn't hold back a grin as she suddenly jumped a little on top of him, her huge boobs jiggling around when she felt his cock hardening against her thighs, "...If that's what you'll do if I kiss you...I'll kiss you all day..."

The blonde letting out a small giggle, it was soon replaced by a sigh as she felt a familiar pair of hands cupping her heavy breasts in their palms, "...But since you said I could before...I want another hour with _these_ first..." Sighing at how predictable men were...even her special one in the end, the nubile celestial wizard admitting to herself her jaw was feeling pretty tired after all that... _exercise,_ she was just about to reply when foreign sensation made her shudder. "...Actually...Lucy...not that I don't love playing with your humongous boobies and all, but..."

The blonde's silky hair brushing against her face as she turned to look down at him, even as yet another gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, Lucy tried her best to keep her composure, the small frown appearing on her face at his last comment something she had to get off her chest, "... _But..._ maybe the next time you complain about your girlfriend letting you feel her up you shouldn't insult her at the same time!..." Peering down at him, her eyebrows furrowing at the way he looked so taken aback by the innocent comments which had apparently ticked off the girl quite a bit, "...Seriously, you and I _both_ know the number of guys that would KILL to be groping me like this!..." Watching him for a few moments to see if he was going to say something in his defense, one of her eyebrows already beginning to tick as instead of answering he was _still_ kneading her breasts around instead, "...And for the record my boobs aren't _humongous,_ alright? G cups are still just...above average...that's...all..."

Those fangs of his sticking out the more he grinned up at the girl sitting on top of him, it didn't matter that Lucy's nose wasn't growing several inches for that lie _everyone_ knew wasn't true...because a certain part of _him_ was growing instead, "...Heh...I'll call them whatever you want, Luce..." The young man licking his lips as he let his eyes drift back down to her heavenly knockers, plump, soft flesh spilling out over his large hands however well he tried to hold them up, "...Just as long as I can sleep on these uhh... _above average_ whoppers I'm happy!..." The girl just about ready to clobber her new boyfriend for once again mocking her chest like that, it was only then that she felt that sensation again, only this time it had grown...no longer was it just a budding weed against her inner thigh...now it was a _hot_ throbbing rock hard shaft pressing up against her navel.

Brown orbs sinking down to it, she suddenly felt her boyfriend's hands on her bosom slow down, their movements quickly going from Cana level groping to...caring massaging...and that was when his voice hit her again, "...Hey, Lucy...are you thinking what I'm thinking?..." Natsu asked, the question he was posing to her one that for some reason she hadn't thought would come up. Maybe it was because so far she had either spent all her time defending her nude body from a teasing boyfriend...or having a particularly _long_ heady tongue kiss with said boyfriend's cock, "...What I was trying to say before...as great as playing with your boobs is...I think it would be more fun if we..." A tinting of pink crossing the dragon slayer's cheeks, it was _nothing_ compared to the sea of scarlet red covering Lucy's entire face at this point. Sure she had accepted by now that he had seen her naked...and had...done... _things_ to certain popular parts of her body, but…

"...Natsu...that...I..." She had been so brash before, so overcome with emotional relief that Natsu _was_ the man he always was...the one she knew him as, that she had given him her first blowjob so soon after their first kiss that even Cana would think it a little slutty, but this...it was… "...We only just...you and I...shouldn't we..." Holding one set of pink fingernails to her mouth, the blonde gently tapped her curled knuckles against her chin the more she thought it over...sure everything they'd done so far was big, but this...Natsu was asking her to let him...to let him… Staring straight ahead at the empty back wall of the temple room, Lucy could just see Cana now, the brunette getting a little tipsy on the bar...enough so that her thoughts had been getting even more loose than they normally were, _"Oh, man...the things a man would do to_ _fuck_ _you, big tits..."_

Her friend of course smirking as she peered down the blonde's open blue and white vest, the memory stuck, those thoughts making Lucy swallow deeply, _'...The things a man would do to..._ _sleep_ _with me...'_ She said to herself paraphrasing the more crass version her friend had said. A man might do anything...trick her...pretend to be a real gentleman…and then once he had her he… The image of her best friend, that big, dumb, stupid boy she was sitting on top of at the moment filling her eyes when she thought about him...she had already decided...Natsu was _not_ that kind of man...he was _the_ one for her...so...if he was the one...then...

Natsu suddenly jumping a little on the floor as Lucy slammed her hands onto his shoulders, the force of her blows easily absorbed by his muscular frame, they stared into each other's eyes for a minute...time slowly creeping by, it was only after a full minute had passed that Lucy spoke, "...Yes..." She said, her boyfriend's eyes widening as he listened to her, following the gentle movements of her tiny mouth as she got it off her chest, "...Natsu...I...I want you to..." Recalling how Cana had said it, just thinking about saying it that way made her cheeks burn...but...she'd gotten the boy to call her chest 'above average' so she figured she could say it this way...for his sake, "... _Fuck me…_ Natsu Dragneel, I want you to _fuck me_ until I don't even know my own name!..." Closing her eyes as she shouted her demand at him...even Lucy was shocked at why she'd said it so loudly. The blonde cupping her hands over her lips, she slowly took them off again, turning her gaze back to her apparent lover, looking at him through half lidded eyes, "...Just...before you do...I want to be lying on my back..."

Not so much as waiting another painfully long minute in case she changed her mind again, Natsu made _damn_ sure Lucy was exactly where she wanted to be, "...You got it, Lucy!..." He shouted as he jumped up from under her. Sure it was too bad he wasn't going to get to bang the buxom blonde while her humongous boobs bounced around over his face...but seeing them jiggling around as she lied there flat on her back was just as good! "...Haha! I don't mind what way we do it as long as you're facing me, haha!..." Her blonde bangs thankfully covering her eyes as she blushed up a storm at that comment, knowing him there was just as good a chance her face as well as _other_ things were why he'd said that...but as she felt a rough hand brush her hair out of her eyes...she knew which one was the right one, "...Don't worry, Luce... _Gildarts_ told me _all_ about what to do!..."

Lucy's face screaming red as the alarm bells in her mind started going off at the mention of the infamous womanizer's teachings being passed onto her equally inexperienced lover, the blonde could only gasp as Natsu scooped her up. His strong hands sliding underneath her thicc thighs before moving up to cup each of her wobbly ass cheeks as he held her, an act Lucy had a suspicion wasn't as necessary as he made it out to be, within moments he was laying her down on her back, "...Wow...and Gray always said they would probably flatten out when you got on your back..." The remarkably stupid dragon slayer said grinning directly at Lucy's rather pronounced chest, her heavy G cups still managing to keep much of their shape despite their size and jiggly consistency, it was only when Lucy put two and two together that she squealed in indignation.

"...What?! What the hell are you and Gray debating about my boobs for?!..." She shrieked at him, her cheeks a deep crimson even while her boyfriend went about getting into position in front of her, the sounds of her mortified complaints only ceasing as he reached down...and pulled her thighs apart, "...Why is it that with _all_ the curvy, beautiful... _stacked_ girls in Fairy Tail, everyone... _EVERYONE_ is only obsessed with talking about what _I_ look like when _I'm_ naked—KIIIYAAAH!" Squealing at the tops of her lungs when he made his move, neither of them had expected Natsu to see so much today, the young man spreading his girlfriend's wide thighs, so did her smooth pale outer lips with them, displaying Lucy's moist pink center to his lustful eyes, "...Ahhhh! Natsu! Don't just go looking between my legs like that! I...I...I...Mmmmmhmmmph..."

Smartly silencing his infamously high pitched blonde with a loving kiss, their tongues once more swirling around one another, tasting each other's flavors until the need for air caused them to separate for good, "...There...now will you calm down, Lucy?..." Natsu asked her, his girl waiting a few seconds before replying with a couple short nods. Glad that he had cooled her off before he got to work heating her body up higher than it had been since Happy made her use his flame magic back on Tenrou island, it was then that he got a _full_ look at her, "...Whoa...Lucy...you...look...amazing..." His words drawing out while his eyes ran down her body, she truly was a goddess in the rough, her currently disheveled and slightly dirty appearance because of trekking through the jungle and rolling around in the cave doing nothing to diminish her glow, _'...Just wait until I rub this in Gray's face! Man, he won't believe Lucy is so...'_

Dark orbs running down her pale white flesh, silky, light blonde hair flowing down to just below the top of her back...her golden locks framing her red, panting face, her big brown eyes still staring up at him with an air of uncertainty. His own closing slightly, he followed her hair down, right across her thin shoulders before widening at those two 'huge' thirty two G cup boobs sticking up like a pair of perky mountains on her chest, the little powder pink nipples hardening under his gaze...'above average'...the words weren't good enough for her no matter what part of her glorious figure they were being attributed to. Pulling himself from being caught in the gravitational pull of her twin moons, the boy unknowingly licked his lips as his eyes grazed her flat stomach, that light indent of her belly button going by before her hips swelled out into a pair of thicc meaty thighs. His orbs honing back in between them now...he could _feel_ his cock throbbing with need when he looked over her smooth sex, the thin pink slit in the center of it peeking out to give him a glimpse at what it was like inside.

"...Okay...are you ready for this, Lucy?..." He asked, swallowing the dry lump that was in his throat the more he thought about burying himself inside the noisy blonde. His girlfriend...the one he had accidentally stripped completely naked less than an hour ago in this lost temple hidden deep in the jungle nodding slowly at him, her eyes centered on his with a trust that only they had for each other… Grabbing hold of either of her wide hips, Natsu lined the head of his nine inch long manhood with her opening, the knowledge of what he was about to do flooding his male mind with testosterone, before either of them could say another word he suddenly thrust into her!

The pair letting out groans and squeals of pleasurable bliss as he parted her folds, his slick, pulsing cock burrowing deep into her soft tunnel, he just had to say it, "...Heh...I...I can't believe it..." Red cheeks burning with embarrassment as the pain of his entry subsided, Lucy could feel the boy throbbing within her, the tone of his voice flaring back up to how he sounded when he was… "...I...I'm doing it...I..." Her eyes popping wide open as she realized what was happening, it was all Lucy could do to enjoy the ride as another wave of male teenage passion was unleashed on her nude body! "...I'M FUCKING LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

Screaming out his accomplishment at the tops of his lungs, Lucy's reply was just another moan...followed by another...and another...and another… Relishing in the wondrous sensations of being _inside_ the buxom fairy, Natsu only then slowly pulled himself back out, every rigid edge of his manhood raking against her sensitive folds until he was nearly out of her. Only the thick bulbous head of his member staying burrowed within her sweet sex, faster than she could ever react he slammed himself back in again! Pumping inch after hot firm inch into her sopping wet peach, Natsu loved it! Every time he would thrust into her, the boy was treated to the amazing sensations of her pussy squeezing around his cock, hugging it, her body trying to milk him of his seed until he poured it out all over her insides! "...AHHHHH! YEAHHH!...LUCY!..."

That smile he'd had on ever since she first gave him the pleasure of being the first boy to satiate his lust for her bouncy funbags spreading across his features like a wildfire, there was no holding back anymore! Pounding away into her, the echoes of her pleasured gasps were music to his ears the more he slid his well-endowed beast deep into her, "...AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH!..." The sounds of his thighs slapping against the wobbly bottoms of her ass cheeks ringingout throughout the whole temple alongside her wonderful noises, Natsu was busy listening to another sound. His hands getting bored of holding onto her hips for dear life, his left arm moved to support her lower back so that he could continue to sheath himself in her dripping wet slit. His right hand free once more, he directed it to that other sound...one his fellow men knew all too well…

 _Boing! Boing! Boing! Boing!_

Banging his incredibly naked girlfriend up and down on his cock, pumping his hard organ again and again into her tight pussy so fast she couldn't event think straight, each time he slammed into her, the action sent those...and he knew damn well they were, _humongous_ boobies of hers bouncing and jiggling all over the place on her chest! Those big, fat globes of wobbly fat flopping completely out of control, their perk not standing a chance against how gravity treated natural breasts when they were moving, "...Man...Lucy, I'm so happy you're _finally_ okay with me doing this!..." Holding the babe up even higher with his muscular left arm so that he was literally pumping her onto him at an angle, supporting her back so that her body was more accessible to him, Natsu licked his lips one last time...before once again squishing his face into one big bouncing boob!

"...EAAAAHHH! NATSU!...NATSU!...NATSU!..." Calling out his name each time he fucked her, Lucy was in heaven as much as he was, her body was being played with all over, her every sensitive spot being ravished by the wild boy she met only a couple years ago, "...AH! AH! YES! PLEASE! AH! AH! AH!..." Smothering his face in several D cup bras worth of boob flesh, Natsu showed her no mercy, sucking that little pebble of a nipple into his mouth, he sucked away at it, swirling his tongue against the ducts only to draw back, letting in air as he sucked on her sensitive bud only for his mouth to widen, pulling in as much of the pliable white marshmallow that was her melon before sucking and licking everything he could, the boy munching on her fan service perfect knockers to his heart's delight, "...AAAHHH! YES! NATSU! YES! YES! YES!..."

Slamming her eyes shut the rougher his ministrations became, neither could see the other though both knew where Natsu was touching and what he was doing. His cock pumping into her sopping wet peach, fighting against the constant needy squeezing by her tight tunnel, he kept on. That dragon slayer whom everyone had always said was a lost cause reaching up with that free hand of his, without a hint of remorse, mashed it into Lucy's other helpless G cup, his fingers digging and sinking into the pliable flesh of her boob the more he felt it up, kneading her huge funbag around and around. Constantly letting go only to grope her again and again, squeezing his calloused fingers into every square inch of her breast until he had mapped out all of her plump bosom, roughly molding the globe until every single perverted shape he could imagine while he sloppily made out with its fat sister, "...AGH...LUCY!...LUCY!...LUUUCCCYYY!"

Natsu screaming his love's name into her boob, not even all that bouncy skin he was packing into his maw was enough to muffle him, his cock exploding inside of her tight body, Lucy called out to him as well, the pair reaching an explosive orgasm at the same time, "...KIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAH!" Squealing so loud her man was even happier to be where he was than usual, the blonde felt him pulling her even harder against him, keeping his cock buried within her as he pumped glob after glob of hot, white cum into her virgin slit.

Her clear, honey like juices spilling out around his member, their combined cocktail started to leak out around him...sliding down his manhood until she had coated his balls as much as he had her pink flower. Keeping each other tightly against one another as they let their orgasms subside, the incredible feeling of fullness Lucy got from Natsu filling her insides with his cum; the sounds of their ragged breathing being the only thing they could hear… It was just when they pulled back to smile at each other...that another sound breached the silence of the once loud room.

"L...Lucy..." Those cute little brown eyes staring out at the nude blonde from under a curtain of short platinum bangs, they then just as quickly turned to the dragon slayer pressed against said blonde, "...N...Natsu..." The sheer level of shock that was covering her face gathering in a deeply red blush the longer she took in the scene presenting itself in front of her, Yukino could scarcely imagine a more lewd image in all her life! "...You...you two...are...are..." The tiny celestial wizard had always had the suspicion that Natsu and Lucy had feelings for one another but...this...just Natsu finally getting an unobstructed eyeful of Lucy's naked body seemed to be all the progress that they could make for a while...but...now they seemed as if they had just...

Cupping her right hand over her petite lips to keep from saying it, from spouting out, she could feel her ability to keep from screaming out in shock crumbling to pieces the more she let her eyes wander, "...Natsu...he's...his body is..." The small droplets of clear liquid slowly rolling down from the head of the boy's soaking wet cock as it stood erect against the very slippery heat of the blonde's pink sex making her eyes pop wide open the more she stared, "...And Lucy...you're...you're letting him...a boy..." Gasping at what he was doing, despite how much Lucy had frozen in fear the instant she had heard Yukino spot them, Natsu hadn't stopped massaging the blonde's huge boobs around for a second...his fingers kneading the pliant globes around on autopilot the whole time. Just like a man...even when caught red handed in probably one of the worst case scenarios he still didn't waste a second of enjoyment feeling up his busty girlfriend. Why? Because he _had_ a busty girlfriend

"...WAIT! YUKINO! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!..." Lucy's squeals of panic echoing throughout the temple, the blonde didn't even realize what she was doing as she leaned forward even more to try and wave the thoughts that were in her friend's head away, the blonde's left globe squishing all over her boyfriend's happy face as it hung down from her chest, the other still being molded around in his hand, "...I swear it's not what it looks like! Natsu and I...we didn't...I mean we didn't do..." Her words becoming fainter and fainter the more it was obvious Yukino was never going to believe that _something_ wasn't going on, Lucy let out a small sigh in submission, her face a dark crimson as she slowly managed to pry herself off of the man below her.

Arms crossing over her well-endowed bosom, Lucy was just about to _try_ and explain what she was doing...she, the girl who balked in anger at so much as a boy _mentioning_ her body, letting her best friend have his way with her...when suddenly she looked behind the smaller girl, "...We didn't…" A series of images carved into the rock above Yukino's head catching her eye, how on Earth Land she hadn't noticed them before was beyond her! "...I...I mean I...no...I would never..." Her fellow celestial wizard looking up, the pair watched as the images changed, the first one of a nude female and male stick figure changing into an image of Lucy and Natsu, the blonde's face only darkened as the second transforming into them kissing… "...Hold on...wait...what is..." Stumbling over her words, Natsu didn't even bother looking over, the boy just enjoying the sensation that was Lucy's hanging melons rubbing all over his face as she moved around.

The third depiction that of a certain dragon slayer's head pressed into a remarkably 'above average' pair of breasts, both girls cupped their mouths in pure embarrassment as the fourth showed just what kind of _lewd_ things a 'good girl' like Lucy could do with her mouth. Yukino seeing her friend swallowing their male companion's cock in _full_ detail on the temple wall...it wasn't until their eyes fell upon the fifth picture that Lucy called out, "AHA! Look! Yukino! The treasure! The treasure we were supposed to find!..." Jumping off of Natsu, fighting off his grabby hands as she crossed her arms once again over her boobs, the blonde darted over to it, Yukino looking up with her, "...So if these are things that need to happen to expose the treasure then...then what else do we need to do?..."

Feeling a small hand tapping on the outer side of her thigh, Lucy looked down, pure red cloud covering Yukino's face making her tense up, it was only when Lucy heard Natsu suddenly cheer at the top of his lungs that she turned her head to the image in between the treasure...and the one of her… "...Oh...oh...my..." Both of her hands leaving her boobs to bounce around freely in the air again as she cupped them over her mouth now, Lucy could feel her face turning dark red just as Yukino's was. The girls, one nude and the other unaware to one loose end of her tube top pulling on the sharp wall edge as she stood up, staring at the stick figure image, already one had changed to Natsu, the female figure on his right transforming into Lucy...there was still _one_ more female figure that remained unchanged against his left side...

Lucy may have bared her most treasured feminine symbols to Natsu...let a boy unleash his every male desire on her curvaceous body, but now...if they were ever going to get the treasure hidden somewhere deep within the ancient temple...then not only Lucy...but now also _Yukino_ would have to go all the way with Natsu if they were to complete the image… "...Hey, Lucy!..." Natsu's voice getting the girls' attention from the other side of the room, the pair spun around to face him, the sight of his long, rock hard cock wobbling up and down in front of them the first thing they saw… "...Is that picture saying what I _think_ it is?..." He asked, the giddy happy smile that was spread across his face only growing as he let his eyes wander over his butt naked girlfriend, it at long last popped off of his face as Yukino, the poor embarrassed celestial wizard jumping up in shock at what she was seeing...finally stretched that string more than it could take.

With Lucy Heartfilia's full frontal image a constant sight before him, Natsu watched in pure awe as Yukino Aguria joined her, the buxom Tiger girl's top taking all it could, in a flash her tube top tore right off! The ancient perverted temple stripping another innocent girl of her clothes, Yukino's big thirty two F cup breasts bounced and jiggled as they flopped out of her tube top, the cyan colored fabric peeling away in slow motion to let those wondrous smaller, though much rounder than Lucy's globes wobble into the open air, her pert light pink nipples instantly hardening in the humid air of the room. Yukino's humiliated squeal echoing down the halls, Lucy could only sigh at Natsu's reaction, the young man pumping his fist as he watched their Saber Tooth companion's boobs pop out of her tiny tube top...the whole time none of them noticing...the image of Lucy beside the one of Natsu returning back to a regular stick figure…

Apparently...the treasure would require _two girls_...at the same time...

 **A/N: I cannot express how happy it makes me to finally bring an update to this story to life. Ever since it was originally brought to me as a very malleable commission, one which ended up taking a number of turns from its original shorter plot, I have wanted to keep it going. Of course I don't plan on milking it dry by trying to turn it into a massive story, probably just the one more chapter to go to wrap things up. The first chapter was a blast to write, hence why the original 5k word count became so much more, it was just unfortunate that it languished for so long in development hell. After a long time though a few days ago I had the sudden urge to finish it, and in a couple days time it was finished, now to just do the same with chapter 3 before the half year mark sets in…**

 **It really feels good to write more of Fairy Tail than just the occasional commissioned piece, as fun as they are, and this story of NaLu and fan service was just dying to be updated. Something about Lucy ending up exposed and embarrassed just seems to work so much better than if it happens to other characters. It does throughout the series whether it's Mirajane's top being yanked off by Jenny, with the blonde then having her bottoms pulled down by the topless model. Or Erza losing her clothes in different ways, but Lucy's are always the most fun and it's awesome to see that the first chapter was so popular in that respect, Lucy knows how to have a proper embarrassed moment!**

 **So with all that said lets get down to the poll business, it has been a while since my last post, at first due to personal issues, and then that being followed up by the holidays, but I want to post one last good fic before the year is out so here we are. Now, in my last poll I asked which girl had the best booty in DBZ, and an overwhelmingly large number of people voted Android Eighteen as number one, which surprised me greatly as I thought someone with Bulma's full behind and many scenes showing it or Maron and her _very_ service heavy figure out have taken the cake, but no. Big thumbs up for Eighteen, I am sure she appreciates all the love and admiration that you all have for her!**

 **Moving onto the current poll, it has been up for a day now since I felt like getting things going rather than coordinating too much early in the morning. The question is,** _ **'Which One Girl Would You Want To See Topless?'**_ **Yeah, it is rather blunt, but I was wondering, out of thirteen of the most popular/most shown ladies of the Fairy Tail series, which one are people interested in most in** **this** **respect? Thus, we have our current poll, you only get one vote per person so please choose wisely, and depending on how things go I might...** _ **might**_ **write a mini fic based on the results. No promises though because I still have a couple such stories to bang out already. That is all, have a fantastic New Year and if you enjoyed the story, please let me know in a** _ **REVIEW!**_


End file.
